Flauga Loivissa
by NikkyGrey
Summary: En el castillo de Galbatorix, una joven decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Una noche, a la espera de una vida mejor, ella y su mejor amigo huyen en busca de los vardenos. Pero las cosas podrían no salir según lo planeado... Murtagh/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Flauga Loivissa. **_

_**Verde Luna, cómplice serás:**_

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba en medio del cielo recargado de estrellas, pero en Urû'baen nadie la veía, porque las cortinas estaban todas cerradas. Al rey no le gustaba que la claridad entrara al castillo, y nadie se atrevía a desobedecer la voluntad del rey. La única luz existente era la de las antorchas en las paredes, y la que producía el fuego crepitante de la chimenea. El castillo inspiraba terror a todos sus habitantes, menos a Galbatorix claro.

Y a Selena. La joven, de dieciocho años, no sentía miedo del castillo, ni de su padre, el rey. Solo había un nombre para lo que ella sentía, aquella sensación que le revolvía las entrañas, y le encendía las mejillas: Odio. Y es que Selena odiaba a su padre, al horrible castillo en el que se veía obligada a vivir, y puede que a toda Alagaësia, porque nadie, en los más de mil años que Galbatorix reinaba, había tenido el valor suficiente para alzarse en contra del rey, NADIE.

Aunque en realidad no los odiaba, no odiaba Alagaësia, ni a sus habitantes, ellos no tenían la culpa. Tenían miedo, querían sobrevivir, tenían una familia, amigos, amantes; tenían motivos a los que aferrarse a la vida, temían por aquellos a los que amaban, y a quienes tenían que proteger. Ella también estaba asustada, pero no lo admitía.

Sentada en el extremo opuesto al de su padre en el comedor, observó por un momento como los pinches traían la cena. Murmuró un débil "gracias", a la mujer de rostro cansado que le sirvió la comida. Esta, como todos los días a la hora de la comida, esbozó una sonrisa triste, y dijo:

-Es mi trabajo, su alteza.

Le caía bien esa mujer, se llamaba Violeta. En realidad le agradaba casi toda la servidumbre. Compartía algo con ellos: Todos estaban atrapados en ese lúgubre castillo hasta el final de sus días. Y le gustaba creer que el hecho de que ella fuera lo más amable que podía con esas pobres personas, llevadas allá a la fuerza, hacia la situación un tanto más llevadera para ellos.

Las manos de Violeta temblaron al servir el cuenco de sopa del rey, por lo que no pudo evitar derramarla en el piso, con el cucharón y todo. El cuenco se rompió en pedazos, también el cucharón, y todo el líquido se esparció en la alfombra.

-¡PERRA INÚTIL!- bramó el rey enfurecido, golpeando a Violeta, que cayó al suelo. Selena se levantó y corrió a ayudar a Violeta a levantarse, y luego con el cuenco roto. La mujer trató de detenerla, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¡Tú! –vociferó Galbatorix, Violeta, aterrorizada, se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-¿S-s-s-si, majestad?

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡No estoy hablando contigo!- miró a la mujer, su gélida mirada le dio a Violeta escalofríos-Me parece que ya has terminado tu trabajo ¡Lárgate!

Ella obedeció, hizo una apresurada reverencia y se fue casi corriendo, con cuidado de no darle la espalda al rey, que clavó sus ojos en su hija. Selena se levantó y le devolvió la mirada, tratando de mantener el semblante inexpresivo.

-¿Qué clase de princesa crees que serás, si te comportas como una plebeya? ¿Qué rey crees que sería yo, si anduviera por allí recogiendo lo que los demás han tirado al suelo? –Hizo una pausa, aunque no esperaba respuesta- ¡¿Cómo crees que llegará a hacer que los demás te respeten? ¡No quiero volver a verte hablar con nadie de la servidumbre! ¿Está claro?- Selena no respondió- ¡¿ESTA CLARO?

La joven lo miró con odio.

-Sí- dijo- quedó claro.

-Siéntate a la mesa- dijo él. Selena no se movió- ¡Que te sientes, he dicho!

-_Un rey no es juzgado por todo el oro que posee, sino por cómo trata a su pueblo_- murmuró ella, recordando las palabras de su madre.

Galbatorix le dio una bofetada. Fue tan duro el golpe, que Selena retrocedió un paso, y se llevó de manera automática la mano a la mejilla. Sintiendo como enrojecía de rabia, la joven se mordió la lengua.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me desobedeces! ¡Siéntate!

Selena obedeció esta vez. Aún le dolía la mejilla, pero no quería mostrarlo.

-Ahora, comamos- dijo él con tranquilidad. Ella comió, si bien no tenía hambre, tragando con cada bocado la rabia, el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza. ¡Como deseaba poner fin a todo esto!

Selena quería huir, quería irse lejos, muy lejos, donde su padre no pudiera alcanzarla. Lejos a donde todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, y el miedo que sentía pero no admitía no fuera más que una pesadilla. Quería despertar. Pero no podía, no podía dejarlo.

En parte, porque sabía, muy en el fondo sabía, que era imposible. Galbatorix la encontraría, mandaría a todo el ejército si fuera necesario, obligaría a Murtagh a traerla de vuelta. Murtagh, como temía por él. ¡Qué feliz fue cuando creyó que se encontraba a salvo! Pero no, no lo estaba, corría más peligro que nunca, y ella no podía irse y dejarlo aquí. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Necesitaba un plan.

Y lo tenía. Esta vez, todo sería diferente.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, subió a su habitación como todos los días, y se arregló para irse a la cama. Pero no podía dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sabía que tenía que dormir, era consciente de lo que le esperaba, pero en parte por eso no podía descansar tranquila. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si los encontraban? ¿Y todas las personas a las que ponía en peligro al hacerlo? No importaba, tenía que hacerlo.

Pensándolo bien, quizás era mejor no dormir. Se levantó de la cama, y fue a sentarse al alfeizar de la ventana. Su habitación era probablemente la única del castillo con las ventanas abiertas (Murtagh también las tendría, de no ser porque su habitación/cárcel no tenía ventanas)

Contempló la luna largo rato ¿Brillaría de un modo diferente a donde ella iba? ¿Más clara, más pura? Era una tontería, pero desde pequeña siempre hallaba paz en el brillo de la luna. Quizás era por el hecho que su madre había muerto una noche sin luna, en la que el cielo cargado de nubes negras amenazaba con descargar una tormenta.

Su madre, que le había puesto el nombre de su mejor amiga. Su madre, que había sido la única persona que la había querido, la única que se había asegurado de que ella viviera bien y de que nada malo le pasara. Ya eran casi trece años de su muerte, y todavía la extrañaba, todavía lloraba cuando la recordaba, todavía se despertaba gritando cuando soñaba con esa horrible noche sin luna.

Pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para llorarla, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Ya era casi la hora. Se enjugó las lágrimas con torpeza, y fue a prepararse.

No podía irse en vestido, eso habría sido una tontería ¿Cómo planeaba escapar de los hombres de su padre si además tenía que preocuparse de no tropezarse con el vestido ni de quedarse atorada en una rama? Además, que lo mejor era que no supieran que era una mujer. Eso les causaría más problemas.

Por eso era que se había llevado las ropas que uno de los pinches había dejado afuera para que se secaran al sol -le había dejado una nota, y unas monedas, en parte para limpiar su conciencia-, una camisa de algodón color hueso y un pantalón marrón. Se las colocó lo más rápido que pudo, y encima se puso la capa marrón del mismo color que el pantalón, para cubrir de esta forma su largo cabello rojo. También había conseguido unas botas para cazar de cuero, que si bien le quedaban algo grandes, con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Buscó la bolsa de cuero (Murtagh debía de estar buscándola todavía) y metió dentro de esta el cuchillo y el estuche de gamuza donde guardaba el arco. Se la puso y se colgó del hombro el carcaj con las flechas.

-No debiste decirme donde guardabas las armas, padre- se dijo a si misma mientras se colocaba el cinto y envainaba la espada- Ni enseñarle a mamá donde estaba lo que estoy a punto de quitarte.

Había pensado mucho como lo haría, pero ya lo sabía, era tan simple, que se sorprendía de no haber pensado en eso antes. Hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta. Había un problema, era algo tonto, en teoría, pero en práctica si podría resultar una complicación.

¿A dónde iba primero?

Si hacía lo que tenía que hacer primero, corría el riesgo de llamar la atención, y tendría que escapar sin Murtagh. Y no quería llevarlo consigo, porque se opondría. Además, no quería que lo supiera.

Sin embargo, la segunda opción parecía ser la más simple. Bajó las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Murtagh. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no por él, sino por su padre.

Galbatorix lo había encerrado para que no escapara.

Buscó la llave, se la había llevado hace tiempo, pero nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta. O quizás no les importaba. Como fuera, la había conseguido, y abrió la puerta esforzándose en hacer el menor ruido posible (Siendo una puerta tan vieja, requería habilidad hacer eso)

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, las luces estaban encendidas, la cama estaba arreglada. No había nadie.

No tuvo tiempo de mostrar confusión, porque justo en el momento en que entró en la habitación, unas manos la sujetaron con brusquedad, una le tapó la boca y la otra la sujetó por la cintura, oprimiéndole las costillas.

-Si no quieres que te mate, no te muevas- murmuró una voz conocida.

¿No sabía quién era? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

_Estas vestida de hombre, Selena _recordó la joven ¿Cómo no pudo pensar en eso? ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara cuando viera entrar en su habitación a un hombre armado y encapuchado?

Luchó por zafarse, ignorando la advertencia del muchacho. Mientras peleaba, la capucha se le bajó, dejando ver su cabello rojizo. Murtagh la soltó, sorprendido.

-¿Selena? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es medianoche! ¿Y por qué estás…?

-No hay tiempo,- interrumpió ella, masajeándose el cuello con la mano- tenemos que irnos. Llévate todo lo que necesites, será un viaje largo.

Parecía confundido, pero ella no tenía tiempo de explicarle todo con detalle.

-¿A dónde va…?

-¡Te explicó luego! ¡Vámonos! –lo miró, suplicante. La comprensión apareció en su rostro, y él la miró, serio.

-Estas escapando ¿Verdad?- preguntó él- ¿Vas con los vardenos?

Selena se quedó callada un momento, preguntándose si debía decírselo o si era mejor darle largas a la situación. Pero sabía que Murtagh no se movería hasta saber a dónde iban.

-Sí, voy con los vardenos. Pero tú no tienes que ir, solo quiero que salgas de aquí.

-Te matarán, ¿Lo sabes? – Apostilló él- tan pronto sepan quién eres, te matarán. Nos matarán a los dos, a mí por traidor y a ti por nacer.

-No lo harán, porque no les diré quién soy. No al menos, hasta que confíen en mi. No será tan difícil, después de todo, casi nadie sabe que existo.

-¿Y cómo harás que confíen en ti?- continuó.

-Tengo un plan- fue su respuesta

-Entonces iré contigo. Si te matarán, que nos maten a los dos entonces.

-No quiero que vayas - añadió, vacilante, y bajó la mirada- yo… Si tú vas… Pero no…-lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo Murtagh entendió. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Selena, mírame. No te dejaré enfrentarte a los vardenos sola.

-Si te ven te mataran ¿Recuerdas?- consiguió decir.

-Ya pensaremos en algo- sonrió- además, por cómo van las cosas, la probabilidades dicen que moriré de todas formas tarde o temprano.

-Pero… -balbuceó- vale, pero vámonos antes de que noten que estoy aquí- _ya te convenzo luego._

El asintió y fue a recoger lo que necesitaba, o al menos hizo ademán de hacerlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo enrojecida que estaba la mejilla de la joven, donde Galbatorix la había golpeado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- su rostro se endureció- ¿Por qué te ha golpeado ahora?

-No es nada- Selena se encogió de hombros-yo misma me lo he buscado.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien, - dijo ella, sin darle importancia al tema- Vámonos, rápido.

Él quería replicar algo más, pero tuvo que ver la urgencia en sus ojos, porque sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger lo que iba a necesitar.

-Baja al establo cuando estés listo- siguió Selena- nos veremos allí.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

-A buscar comida- mintió ella. La comida ya estaba en el establo, esperándolos, pero, para cuando él se diera cuenta de eso, y se preguntará que era aquello que Selena planeaba que era tan importante como para mentir, ya sería muy tarde.

Lo dejó en la habitación, empacando cosas, y bajó varias escaleras más, hasta llegar a una habitación casi vacía, a excepción de una biblioteca de madera gruesa clavada en la pared. Por un momento, pensó que se había equivocado de habitación, y luego recordó la cámara oculta.

De pequeña, el castillo le inspiraba mucho miedo. Era como estar atrapada en la guarida de uno de esos horribles monstruos que aparecían en sus libros de cuentos de hadas. Pero ella desde pequeña había sabido que los monstruos no existían sólo en los cuentos.

Y en ese castillo había un monstruo. Un monstruo con aspecto humano, cruel y despiadado, que había matado a sus propios semejantes y ahora se ocultaba en las sombras, mientras sus soldados hacían todo el trabajo.

Una noche, escondida, vio como el monstruo golpeaba a su madre. La había golpeado muy fuerte, y ella había caído al suelo. La chiquilla salió disparada de su escondite, y se interpuso entre él y la mujer.

-¡Déjala! –Gritó- ¡No la lastimes! –De haber sido más grande, estaba segura de que se le hubiera tirado encima, furiosa como estaba. Pero era sólo una niña pequeña y flacucha, y aquel hombre tan alto que se hacía llamar su padre le inspiraba mucho miedo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?- El rey, furioso, hizo ademán de golpearla, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡No!- la madre de Selena se levantó y se colocó delante de su hija- ¡Golpéame a mí, no a ella, te lo suplico!

Galbatorix bajó la mano, miro con desprecio a su mujer, y se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación. Al salir, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, y Selena, de apenas tres años, le prometió que nunca dejaría que su padre la lastimara de nuevo.

Había roto esa promesa, y el sólo recordarlo la paralizaba de miedo y de rabia, la sumergía en aquellos recuerdos horribles y le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Por eso, esa noche luchó por apartar eso de su mente, en un esfuerzo que casi le dolía, y se concentró en la parte que era importante, lo que había ocurrido después de eso.

El recuerdo en cuestión había tenido lugar unas habitaciones más arriba, en la sala donde su madre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sumergida en sus pinturas, pero ella la había tomado de la mano y la había llevado hasta la misma habitación donde ella se encontraba ahora.

-¿Qué es este lugar, mamá?- había preguntado ella, intimidada por la casi completa oscuridad de esa habitación sin ventanas.

-Aquí tu padre guarda uno de sus tesoros más preciados, cariño- Vacilante, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la biblioteca, justo como, quince años más tarde, lo haría su hija.

Selena sintió la presencia de su madre cuando, juntas (ella en sus recuerdos y Selena en el presente), arrastraban la vieja estantería hacia un lado, dejando ver la entrada hacia la cámara, cubierta de telarañas que nadie limpiaba, puesto que nadie –con excepción del rey- tenía acceso a ese lugar.

Ambas cogieron la única antorcha que iluminaba el pasadizo, encendida perpetuamente por medio de magia, y descendieron las escaleras. Al final, les esperaba lo más difícil.

Su madre le había advertido acerca del muro. Ella no podía verlo, pero había esperado obedientemente y había visto como su madre arrojaba una piedra a la nada, y esta despedía una luz celeste y hacía un pequeño chasquido antes de calcinarse completamente.

El muro le impedía la entrada a todos, excepto al rey, y a aquellos que supieran las palabras para eliminarlo. Su madre había sido una gran hechicera, y para ella el muro no había representado obstáculo alguno.

Pero Selena no sabía nada de magia, y, a pesar de que recordaba las palabras claramente, no logró que el muro temblara siquiera. La joven había previsto eso, y, ahora frente aquella pared aparentemente invisible, se dio cuenta de lo crucial que era que su suposición fuera cierta. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de darse confianza, y caminó con decisión hacia adelante, acercándose más y más a lo que esperaba no fuera su tumba.

_No te detengas, Selena. No te detengas,_ se dijo, con la sensación de que iba a arrojarse por un precipicio. En aquellos instantes, al darse cuenta de que esta era una posibilidad, se preguntó cómo sería morir, y esperó que Murtagh no volviera a buscarla si veía que no regresaba…

Selena sintió una presión dolorosa que se alojaba en su pecho, expandiéndose por su torrente sanguíneo como pólvora, para reventar en su cerebro. El dolor era insoportable, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Por un momento, no pudo moverse, no pudo pensar, y un instinto que no llegó a ser pensamiento le dijo que su muerte se acercaba.

Pero esta no llegó, el dolor aminoró, y Selena se obligó a si misma a seguir a delante.

Cuando hubo atravesado el muro, fue como si sus pulmones se llenaran de aire después de haberse sumergido mucho tiempo. Jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido una distancia muy larga. La presión no desapareció al instante, y le había dejado un zumbido en los oídos y había hecho dar vueltas la habitación. Se dejó caer contra la pared, consciente de que tenía que darse prisa, y esperó no desplomarse en el suelo.

Cuando consiguió a medias recuperar el aliento, sonrió. Había tenido razón. Su padre no había contado con que el hechizo dejaría entrar también a cualquier otra persona que compartiera su sangre (claro, nunca se esperó tener descendencia), si bien no le sería tan fácil como le podría ser a él. Pero ya eso no importaba, estaba adentro, y lo que quería conseguir se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Se puso en pie, y contempló lo que tenía frente a ella.

El suelo desaparecía unos pasos más adelante, dejando lugar a una especie de pozo. Una luz violeta y brillante iluminaba la parte superior del pozo y unos metros más abajo, pero en el resto de él reinaba la oscuridad, y era imposible calcular que tan lejos se encontraba el fondo. Sobre el pozo, había varias piedras flotantes, que hacían las veces de escalones hacía la pequeña cornisa, donde descansaba…

Esa vez, cuando había venido con su madre, ella no la había dejado subir, pero la había cargado para que pudiera ver las dos gemas, brillantes y hermosas, cuya luz roja y violeta iluminaba toda la estancia.

-Eso, cariño,-había dicho su madre, respondiendo a la pregunta que la niña no había llegado a hacer- Es nuestra libertad.

En un tiempo habían sido tres. Eso había sido antes de que su madre siquiera hubiera conocido a Galbatorix. Ahora, sólo quedaba una. Pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Las piedras estaban separadas considerablemente unas de otras, pero si quería el huevo de dragón, tendría que subir.

Dio un salto, y, de no ser porque se sujetó a la roca con los brazos, se habría precipitado al vacío. Consiguió subir y ponerse de pie, resquebrajando la roca un poco. Esperó, atenta al ruido del pequeño guijarro al golpear el suelo, pero no lo oyó. Tenía que estar a varios cientos de kilómetros del fondo. Trató de no pensar en eso, y saltó hasta el próximo escalón.

Esta vez sí consiguió caer de pie, pero su cuerpo se balanceó un poco al perder el equilibrio. Había tres escalones más y, cuando llegó al sexto, se encontró de frente con la cornisa. La gema flotaba allí, rodeada por dos espacios vacíos donde la joven suponía habían estado sus dos hermanas. Era consciente de que los guardias los perseguirían tan pronto hubiera tomado la gema. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retirarse.

Selena tomó la gema, la más grande que había visto nunca, y la metió en la bolsa junto con el arco y el cuchillo. Esperó un momento, convencida de que en cualquier segundo resonaría en todo el castillo algún ruido estridente que diera la alarma, pero no pasó nada.

Consciente de que el tiempo se agotaba, brincó hacia el escalón de abajo, y después al siguiente, y al siguiente, sin darse tiempo de sentir vértigo. Cuando se encontró de nuevo en el suelo, echó a correr, atravesó el muro con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados y, sin detenerse para recuperar la respiración, subió otra vez las escaleras, hasta la habitación sin ventanas. Volvió a colocar la biblioteca en su lugar, y fue como una exhalación al establo, donde su amigo la esperaba.

No se había tardado casi nada, pero quedaba la posibilidad de que Murtagh hubiera regresado a buscarla, y la idea la puso nerviosa.

Pero no había sido así. Él se hallaba de pie, junto a los caballos, y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se acercaba.

-Creí que no vendrías- bromeó, subiendo al caballo.

Ella sonrió, ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para hacer ninguna otra cosa, y agradeció que no le preguntara a donde había ido, porque no quería hablar de eso en el preciso instante en el que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de lograr su plan.

Los dos salieron del establo y del castillo, cabalgando al principio a paso lento, para que no los oyeran, y se adentraron en el bosque, donde apuraron la velocidad. Sólo cuando se hubieron alejado varios metros, Selena se permitió recuperar el aliento.

Estaba agotada. El mundo seguía dando vueltas, el pecho le dolía y su cabeza palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero nada de eso importaba.

Lo había conseguido. Su boleto a la libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un error que ya conocemos:**

Su mente era un torbellino, le costaba concentrarse y había tenido que aferrarse al cuello del caballo para no caer al suelo. Después de varias horas cabalgando, sin embargo, la joven recordó algo, y se sintió tonta por no haber pensado en eso en primer lugar.

-Espina…- se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonaba su voz debido al agotamiento. Sintió que Murtagh desviaba la mirada hacia ella, y giró la cabeza hacia él- Lo he olvidado…

El joven sonrió.

-¿Y creías que yo lo haría?- Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, viendo algo que Selena no alcanzaba a ver- Me tomé la libertad de hacer una pequeña visita a su mazmorra mientras tú…-Hizo una pausa, y ella fue consciente de que él sabía que le había mentido- Mientras iba al establo- continuó- Ya que de todas maneras nuestra partida no iba a ser un secreto por mucho tiempo, no es mala idea tener un dragón de nuestro lado.

-Pero, Espina estaba rodeado de guardias…

-Soy un Jinete, Selena- replicó él- aunque no te voy a negar que fue difícil matarlos a todos.

Se encogió ante la idea, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-No tenías por qué matarlos- alegó distraídamente, y volvió la vista al frente. Vale, estaba en contra de que Murtagh siguiera matando gente, pero no había que negar que eso les daría más tiempo.

Murtagh, sin embargo, tiró de las riendas y detuvo el caballo de golpe, por lo que ella casi se estrella contra él.

-Oh, sí que tenía ¿Qué querías, entonces? –No sabía por qué una simple frase lo había puesto tan furioso- ¿Qué les pidiera por favor que me dejaran salir a dar una vuelta con mi dragón? ¡Piensa! De haberlos dejado vivos, lo más probable es que hubieran salido pitando a decirle a Galbatorix que estaba planeando escapar, y a él no le habría tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tú estabas huyendo conmigo ¡Nos habrían matado a los dos, y tú no habrías podido cumplir tu dichoso plan! ¿Es eso lo que querías, Selena? –gritó.

La muchacha lo miró, boquiabierta, y luego bajó la mirada, visiblemente apenada. Claro que tenía razón, ¿Cómo esperaba llegar con vida ante los vardenos si no era capaz de pensar en las consecuencias que una simple acción podría tener?

Además, no quería admitirlo, pero le dolía que él le gritara, y luego calló en cuenta de que se había enojado. Aunque estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

-No, lo siento- Murmuró, y sin saber que decir, siguió andando.

Anduvieron sin hablar otra media hora, hasta que la joven no pudo soportar más el silencio incómodo, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Dónde está Espina?- preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-Le he dicho que nos espere en una cueva oculta más adelante- por su voz, era obvio que lo sentía, pero ella todavía estaba enojada con él. Además, el cansando la ponía de mal humor- Está a unos cuantos metros entre los árboles, y tendremos que ir caminando hasta la cima, pero es lo mejor que vamos a conseguir aquí.

-¿No te parece que todavía estamos muy cerca del castillo?

-Allí no nos encontrarán. Además, hemos cambiado de ruta varias veces, estamos cabalgando sobre rocas, y te vas a desplomar en el suelo si no duermes un rato.

Selena cabeceaba, y los ojos se le cerraban solos.

-No estoy cansada- replicó, frotándose los ojos.

-No estás acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir- bromeó él, que no parecía cansado en lo absoluto.

-Te equivocas- En realidad, Selena era capaz de pasar varios días sin dormir. Sin embargo, ese no había sido un día normal, y todavía le zumbaban los oídos por haber atravesado el muro en busca del huevo de dragón, por lo que no replicó cuando Murtagh le indicó que cruzara a la derecha, donde se encontraba la cueva.

La cueva no era lo que se puede decir pequeña, pero, con el descomunal dragón rojo dentro, quedaba reducida a unos pocos metros. La joven tomó las riendas del caballo de Murtagh y las ató en una estalactita.

-Supongo que no es un mal lugar para pasar la noche- comentó, con voz un tanto seca.

-Es lo mejor que podremos conseguir- razonó él, y luego dijo, algo incómodo: Perdóname, Selena. No debí haberte gritado.

¿A qué demonios venía todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta con él? Entonces se dio cuenta de que su ira iba un poco más allá del simple hecho de que él le hubiera gritado.

-No es nada- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Selena…

-Está bien, en serio. Voy a buscar ramas para el fuego- alegó, pero no bien hubo terminado la frase, el dragón soltó una llamarada, y prendió de esa manera un montón de rocas, que aparentemente habían sido usadas como fogata hacía ya varios años- Gracias, Espina- masculló, y le pareció ver una expresión suficiente en el aludido, aunque eso era imposible- Pero pudiste habernos freído a los dos… ¿Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si las piedras esas no hubieran estado aquí?

Selena pudo jurar que vio como la bestia ponía los ojos en blanco.

_Dragones. _

Murtagh desvió la mirada de ella hacia el dragón, y la joven comprendió que estaban hablando por telepatía.

-Espina dice que dejes de inventar excusas sin sentido, y digas de una vez lo que te molesta- indicó él, volviendo a mirarla.

-No estoy molesta- Un gruñido del dragón le hizo pegar un salto.

-No te cree- indicó el muchacho innecesariamente. Selena se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró con sorna.

-¿En serio?

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco…

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿sí?

Él se cruzó de brazos también.

-Vale, no hablemos de eso, mejor hablemos sobre qué era lo que estabas haciendo cuando me mandaste a esperar al establo como un idiota ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de eso?

-Ya te dije, fui a buscar comida- mintió, aunque sabía que era una excusa patética. Ya que primero, ella había llegado con las manos vacías, y segundo, ya la comida estaba en las alforjas.

-¿Sí? –Inquirió sarcásticamente- Qué bien, ¿Dónde está?

Selena bajó la mirada, y toda su ira se aplacó de golpe. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Vale, no fui a buscar comida- admitió. Él clavó sus ojos en ella, esperando. Levantó la mirada- Promete que no te enojarás…

-¿Qué hiciste…?

-Promételo, o no lo sabrás nunca- Era estúpido pedirle algo así, ya que él se enojaría de todas formas. Murtagh bufó, irritado, mascullando algo que ella no logró entender, pero a la final suspiró con resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo prometo, Selena, no me voy a enojar.

-Gracias -la joven se tambaleó, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la cueva para no caerse. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez. Murtagh fue hacia ella, y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pareció olvidarse de lo demás por un momento.

-Sí, sólo… -Tomó aire, antes de decir- No me he recuperado todavía de haber cruzado el muro.

-¿El muro? –Él no parecía comprender a qué se refería, y, por su expresión, Selena llegó a pensar que temía que estuviera más herida de lo que parecía- ¿De qué…?

Tendría que ser más específica, o Murtagh nunca lo adivinaría. Después de todo, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabía dónde estaba oculto el último huevo de dragón.

-Dentro del castillo de Galbatorix, en un lugar que sólo él y sus vasallos más fieles conocen, se esconde su posesión más preciada… O al menos, eso es lo que él cree- dijo ella- No contó con que alguien más supiera su secreto.

-¿Su poses…? -Entonces el joven lo entendió, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el asombro- Espera ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

Ella asintió, y abrió el bolso- que aún llevaba puesto- para enseñarle la gema morada, que brilló bajo la luz de la luna. Murtagh permaneció en silencio largo rato, tratando de asimilar lo que ella había hecho.

-Voy a llevárselo a los vardenos- añadió Selena, soltando toda la verdad de una vez, y entonces la emoción que había desaparecido regresó con toda su intensidad- y no estoy molesta contigo, grandísimo tonto, estoy preocupada por ti.

Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Tú eres la que anda por allí con un huevo de dragón… y estás preocupada por mi?

-Si… Bueno, por los dos - masculló, enrojeciendo violentamente, y dio unos pasos hacia afuera de la cueva, en parte porque seguía furiosa, y en parte porque no quería que él viera el color que habían tomado sus mejillas-Mi padre nunca supo que yo conocía el sitio donde él escondía la gema, así que, cuando mi madre…- hizo una pausa, quizás demasiado larga. Era increíble cuanto le costaba hablar de lo que había pasado, incluso después de tantos años- nunca le pareció necesario cambiar su escondite, ni siquiera después de eso- continuó, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada, aunque sabía que no lo había engañado.

-No has dicho todavía que te preocupa- comentó, desviando el tema de la conversación hacia uno menos doloroso para ella.

-Sé que cuando vea que huí, y vea los cadáveres, no tardará en deducir que también huiste conmigo, -explicó- de hecho, lo más probable es que piense que fue tu idea, ya que no me cree muy lista. Puede que tarde en enterarse de… la otra parte, pero si se entera…

Murtagh entendió lo que ella quería decir.

-Pensará que fui yo el que lo robó- volvió a enojarse, a pesar de que había prometido no hacerlo. Aunque esta vez su enojo estaba marcado por la preocupación- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que pensabas hacer?

-Sabía que no me dejarías hacerlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡Galbatorix pondrá a todos sus hombres a buscarnos! ¡Nos has llevado a los dos a la tumba, y todo por esa maldita gema!

-¡No contaba con que tu irías a asesinar gente a las mazmorras para matar el tiempo hasta que volviera!- replicó, furiosa.

-¿Matar el…? ¡¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que huyera contigo en mitad de la noche y dejara solo a Espina? ¡Perdona que mi mundo no gire en torno a ti todo el tiempo!

-Dime que al menos los escondiste en algún sitio…- dijo, tratando de no darse por ofendida ante el último comentario. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras le hizo saber que no era cierto- ¡Maldita sea, Murtagh!

-Ahora todo es mi culpa ¿no? –Masculló- Claro, siempre es mi culpa, ¿Cómo podría la inocente Selena equivocarse, si ella viene enviada del cielo? ¡Perdóneme, Alteza, por ser tan ignorante y arruinar sus muy sabios planes!

-No estoy diciendo que todo sea tu culpa, idiota ¡Pero pudiste haberlo salvado sin llamar tanto la atención! –replicó ella, aunque ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Su enojo se desaparecía rápidamente, reducido a un inclemente sentido de culpa.

El joven estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero Espina gruñó, harto de la pelea, y los dos hablaron largo rato, probablemente de lo que tendrían que hacer ahora para limpiar su desastre. Selena, sintiéndose más estúpida y culpable de lo que se había sentido en su vida, y sintiéndose reducida a una niña pequeña y torpe que no era capaz de razonar las consecuencias de sus actos, dejó el bolso en el suelo y se dejó caer al lado de este, sentada contra la pared.

Era un plan simple: Llevar la gema a los vardenos, convencerlos de que era de fiar, y comenzar una nueva vida junto a ellos, lejos del yugo de su padre.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que podía salir mal? ¿Cómo no había visto todas las consecuencias que eso traería a otras personas? Murtagh estaba enojado con ella, y tenía razón, porque gracias a ella iba a morir. Pensó que si los dos huían él estaría a salvo, pero eso sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el fuego, no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había terminado de hablar con su dragón, hasta que él se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo siento- murmuró, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente- No pensé en qué podría pasar.

-Ya está hecho, Selena- dijo el muchacho con voz cansada.

-Debí de haberme ido sola- agregó Selena- así no estarías metido en esto tu también.

-Espera ¿qué?- él la miró- ¿Crees que habría sido mejor saber que estás sola en el medio del bosque, con media Alagaësia detrás de ti? No me preocupa morir, Selena, y no te habría perdonado que huyeras a tu suerte y me dejaras a pudrirme en esa celda por el resto de mis días.

-¿Ni siquiera si volvía a buscarte? –preguntó, recuperando un poco el ánimo.

-Ni siquiera después de eso. No después de toda la preocupación que me habrías hecho pasar- bromeó.

-¿Y si vuelvo como un fantasma?- preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Depende ¿me harías el favor de asustar a Galbatorix?

-Todas las noches- dijo ella, riendo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, y el cansancio volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-No va a ser fácil sobrevivir- dijo, somnolienta.

-No- admitió Murtagh- pero prefiero morir aquí ahora, libre, que estar prisionero diez mil años.

-Yo también, aunque no viviré tanto como tú- una sonrisa adormilada se asomó en sus labios, y la joven se quedó dormida.

Había otra razón por la que ambos preferían estar allí en ese momento, juntos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirla, conscientes de que cambiarían las cosas para siempre, y ya tenían suficientes complicaciones en su porvenir.

…

Selena se despertó esa madrugada con una sensación extraña. Dentro de la cueva, todo era silencio, a excepción de la respiración profunda y ronca de Espina, pero ella estaba segura de que había escuchado algo.

El cielo estaba cargado de nubes, que cubrían la luna y le dieron a la joven escalofríos. Pero no se atrevió a encender un fuego, esperando no asustar a lo que sea que hubiera hecho el ruido. Buscó a tientas el cuchillo dentro de su bolsa, y esperó, con el corazón en la garganta.

Luego de un rato de silencio, comenzó a dormirse de nuevo.

Un chillido escalofriante retumbó en la cueva, y Selena pegó un salto, poniéndose en pie, y blandiendo el cuchillo en el aire como una loca. Espina también se había despertado, y lanzó una llamarada que casi le quema el pantalón, de no ser porque ella se había pegado contra la pared.

Al iluminarse la cueva, se dio cuenta que Murtagh no estaba. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo a gritos, cuando recordó aquel endemoniado chillido, y se le ocurrió que algo podía estar afuera, al asecho.

-¿Pero qué clase de bestia hace semejante ruido? –susurró.

_A lo mejor es solo una rata._ Pero el chillido volvió a escucharse, y era obvio que no venía de una rata o de un murciélago.

¿Dónde demonios andaba Murtagh? La idea de que el causante del chillido se lo hubiera llevado, o le hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera, le preocupaba más que el hecho de que la cosa se estuviera acercando a ella, y se pregunto por qué razón, en el nombre de Alagaësia, saldría el muy idiota a dar una vuelta en medio de la noche.

-¡Sal de una vez!- gritó, cuando le perforó los oídos otro chillido.

Respiró profundo varias veces. Estaba exagerando. Si, era eso, no había salido nunca del castillo, y el aire del exterior le estaba afectando la cabeza, ¡Es sólo un ruido! A lo mejor eran pájaros o algo así, ¿Y Murtagh? Debía de volver en cualquier momento, de seguro estaba atendiendo alguna necesidad biológica o algo parecido…

Estaba en proceso de convencerse de eso, cuando un resplandor de luz morada la hizo girar la cabeza. Ya más calmada, se dio cuenta que el ruido venía de la gema, y era eso lo que estaba brillando.

-¡No puede ser que esa maldita gema no nos vaya a dejar dormir!- farfulló furiosa. El dragón rojo la miró, ladeando la cabeza, y luego miró el bolso de la joven- ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó ella, confundida. Espina señaló el resplandor, y le indicó que se acercara.

Y entonces ella supo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso si que no! –Masculló, negando con la cabeza, y tratando de convencerse de que todo era producto de su imaginación. Espina resopló, y volvió a indicarle que se acercara al dragón.

_Su_ dragón.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- dijo, arrodillándose frente al bolso y sacando la gema.

La gema volvió a chillar, y comenzó a vibrar en las manos de la joven, y a balancearse, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera luchando por salir. Selena, asustada, la dejó caer, y se arrastró en el suelo hasta quedar pegada en la pared. Los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes que parecían venir de otro sitio, menos de dentro de ella, le impidieron oír los chillidos. La gema dejó de agitarse, y comenzaron a salirle grietas. Volvió a moverse, esta vez acercándose a Selena, que estaba paralizada.

Las grietas cubrieron toda la piedra, y varios pedazos salieron desprendidos, hasta dejar ver unas pequeñas garras, una cabeza y un cuerpo escamoso y morado.

El dragón dio unos pasitos torpes, y se puso a los pies de ella.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró. Aquella criaturita brillante la miró con sus grandes ojos negros, como si supiera quién era- No puede…

Unos ruidos de afuera llamaron su atención, alguien se acercaba. Selena se puso en pie de golpe, y se apresuró a esconder "la evidencia".

-Ven, dragoncito, dragoncito- ronroneó, como si se tratara de un gatito y no de una bestia mitológica, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Al ver a aquel gigante rojo detrás de ella, el dragón se dio la vuelta e intentó huir.

-¡No, espera! ¡No va a hacerte daño! –el dragón se detuvo-No tengas miedo- susurró, acercándose a él- Estarás bien, te lo prometo- dicho esto, y cuando vio que se había calmado, la joven se volvió a Espina- No puedes decirle a Murtagh de esto- dijo- él no puede enterarse.

Espina la miraba, y, por primera vez, le habló.

_No le oculto secretos a mi Jinete_.

-Espina, te lo suplico- insistió Selena- si supiera de esto, jamás me dejará ir ante los vardenos, y son nuestra única oportunidad. Además, no quiero que se preocupe, ya tenemos demasiados problemas- la joven lo miró a los ojos- Por favor…

A la final, el dragón asintió con la cabeza.

_Pero si ese secreto hace que su vida peligre de alguna manera…_

-Entonces yo misma se lo diré- replicó ella- y tú estarás libre de culpa.

Espina escondió al pequeño bebe morado detrás de su ala. El animal lo miraba con recelo en sus ojos sabios, y se acercaba solo porque su Jinete le había dicho que no tuviera miedo.

_¿Crees que será así de pequeño para siempre, Selena? Mírame. Dentro de unas semanas, no será tan fácil de ocultar. _

-Algo se me ocurrirá- murmuró, pensativa. Espina tenía razón ¿Cómo iba a esconder un dragón, cuando ni los árboles más altos lo ocultaban?

-¿Para qué? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y ella sintió alivio al ver como se desvanecía aquella preocupación que tanto había tratado de negar.

-¡Murtagh!- olvidándose de su… "problema", la joven corrió hacia él…

Y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Y por qué fue eso? –preguntó él, llevándose la mano a la zona del golpe.

-¡Por preocuparme! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacías afuera a estas horas? ¡Espina y yo creíamos que te había pasado algo! - El dragón resopló, dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con Selena -Eres un gran apoyo, Espina- masculló ella con sarcasmo.

-Me parece que tú no tienes derecho a preguntarme porque salgo solo en medio de la noche sin decirte a donde voy, Selena- dijo Murtagh, enarcando las cejas.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, aunque sabía que él tenía razón. Antes de que pudiera replicar, añadió- ¿Dónde estabas, de todas formas?

-Creí escuchar algo afuera, -explicó- algo así como un chillido.

La joven enrojeció, presa de la culpa.

-¿Pudiste ver que era?- preguntó, con fingida indiferencia.

-No, debí de habérmelo imaginado- respondió el joven- pero será mejor que no nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo. Cuando amanezca, nos iremos- la miró y frunció el seño- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! –Saltó Selena, quizás demasiado rápido- ¿Por qué?

-Pareces nerviosa- indicó él.

-No estoy nerviosa…

_Sí, lo está_, dijo Espina, a los dos.

-¡No lo estoy!- gritó ella, antes de darse cuenta que se suponía que no podía escuchar al dragón. Palideció, y se reprendió mentalmente ¿Había algo más que pudiera salir mal?

-¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Espina?

-Desde que me habla- se burló ella- Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré a dormir- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?- Murtagh enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

-Que me iré a dormir- repitió más alto, y se tiró en el suelo al lado de Espina, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Selena… -la llamó. Ella no respondió- Sé que estás despierta.

De nuevo, silencio.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, y de espalda a él, podía sentir como la miraba, y casi podía verlo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya loca- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿Y cuando dejó de darle miedo Espina?

La joven sonrió. No era como si siempre la hubiera asustado el dragón- vale, si le inspiraba un poco de miedo, pero es que ¡Era una bestia enorme!- pero si ella dejaba ver que estaba asustada, entonces el pequeño dragón escondido debajo de sus alas se asustaría también. Además, no quería admitirlo, pero se había encariñado con el animalito, que parecía incluso más desvalido que ella, y la miraba como si hubiera estado esperando por ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dado que era obvio que Selena no iba a decir más por el resto de la noche, Murtagh se fue a dormir también, mascullando algo que ella no entendió, pero que sonó como _"Mujeres"_.

Selena no podía conciliar el sueño.

Era un Jinete de Dragón ahora. La tercera que quedaba. Cuarta, tomando en cuenta a su padre. Si el rey se enteraba que su propia hija se había convertido en Jinete, no la dejaría salir nunca del castillo, la haría jurar lealtad en el idioma antiguo, y tendría que pasarse el resto de sus días matando gente en su nombre.

Nadie podía enterarse, al menos hasta que llegaran con los vardenos. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Murtagh dormía, y Espina roncaba ruidosamente, lo que, gracias al cielo, opacaba los pequeños sollozos del dragón.

Tendría que ponerle un nombre, no podía solamente llamarlo "Dragón"

¿Un nombre? ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil! Tendría que enseñarlo a cazar, y a esconderse, y tendría que aprender a montarlo, y…

Suspiró, cansada ¿En qué demonios se había metido?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nació una Jinete: **

Murtagh esperó a que Selena se durmiera -de verdad, y no aquella estupidez que le había entrado de repente de obligar al sueño- para levantarse y salir de la cueva otra vez.

Desvió la mirada sólo un momento para asegurarse de que en verdad dormía. Hasta hace apenas unos días él no había conseguido que ella si quiera se acercara unos metros a Espina, y allí estaba Selena, durmiendo tranquilamente, pegada a su costado.

Era la mujer más extraña que hubiera conocido jamás, por no mencionar la más impulsiva, obstinada, imprudente, bonita…

Negó con la cabeza, estaba dejando volar su imaginación otra vez.

Pronto amanecería. Tenía que darse prisa. Se adentró al bosque, y luego de unos pasos se encontró con unas figuras que yacían a sus pies.

Los soldados. Tres en total, que se habían acercado demasiado. Tenía que esconderlos, y pronto, o sus compañeros los encontrarían. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Selena había tenido razón en ese sentido.

Murmuró unas palabras, y cavó una gruta en el suelo por medio de magia- El método normal le habría tomado demasiado tiempo- y una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, arrojó dentro los tres cadáveres, cubriéndolos nuevamente.

El suelo comenzó a balancearse bajo sus pies. Murtagh era un jinete entrenado, y un espadachín aún mejor, pero aún tenía que acostumbrarse a la magia. O al menos, practicar algún hechizo por su cuenta, y no con el desgraciado de Galbatorix metido dentro de su cabeza.

Tuvo un escalofrío de solo recordarlo, y de verdad luchó por no pensar en lo que podría pasar si el rey lo hacía de nuevo. Quizás lo obligaría a volver, incluso podría hacer que se llevara también a Selena, después de todo, arrastrarla por la fuerza no podía ser tan difícil. Y si le obligaba a hacerle daño…

Negó con la cabeza una vez más, apartando la idea de su mente. Por su propia tranquilidad, le restó importancia, y se marchó de vuelta a la cueva, a dormir las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban.

…

-¿Cómo te voy a esconder?- susurró la joven, al despertar, al ala de Espina.

No podía esconderlo detrás del dragón de Murtagh para siempre, él eventualmente se daría cuenta- Si no es que preguntaba antes por el huevo. Tampoco podía ocultarlo entre los árboles. Quizás habría podido si fuera verde, o marrón, o gris.

Pero no. A ella tenía que tocarle el único dragón morado de toda Alagaësia.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido, porque en cualquier momento tendrían que marcharse. Vale, el animalito todavía no era tan grande, quizás si lo intentaba, podría convencerlo de meterse en su bolsa…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en pie, lo más quedamente que pudo, y se acercó más a la enorme ala roja con el saco abierto.

-Hey, tú- susurró, sin obtener respuesta. Conteniendo la respiración, la joven levantó el ala, y se encontró con un dragón bebe dormido- Despierta, tú.

En algún momento, con más tranquilidad, pensaría en un nombre decente para él.

El aludido seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Selena resopló, frustrada, tomó una piedra pequeña y la lanzó a un lado del animal. La criaturita dio un brincó, y comenzó a emitir chillidos ultrasónicos, apenas ahogados por los ronquidos de Espina.

-Chist, soy yo, Selena- ¿Servía de algo decir su nombre? Bueno, el dragón la había reconocido, así que quedaba de esperar que confiara en ella.

Y lo hizo. Dejó de chillar, y la miró a los ojos, donde sólo se asomaba un atisbo de miedo.

-Entra aquí, -murmuró, acercándole la bolsa- rápido.

Él parpadeó ¿Era confusión lo que veía en su rostro?

-Por favor- insistió con urgencia en la voz- tienes que hacerme caso. Tengo que esconderte, o conseguirás que nos maten a los cuatro.

Una parte de ella se preguntó si él sería capaz de comprenderla, pero algo le dijo que la inteligencia del dragón iba más allá de la de un recién nacido de una especie normal. Eran sus ojos, daban la impresión de contener toda la sabiduría del mundo, como si fuera una criatura milenaria y no un bebé.

Lo que quedó confirmado cuando, sin vacilación, saltó a la bolsa obedientemente.

-Buen chico- dijo, con un afecto que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma- Te conseguiré algo de comer, lo prometo.

-¿Selena?- una voz adormilada le hizo pegar un brinco, y el pánico la paralizó casi inmediatamente- ¿Con quién hablas?

-Yo, eh…- Trató de pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero fue como si la mente se le hubiera quedado en blanco- bueno…

Escuchó un ruido seco, lo que de alguna manera consiguió volver a hacer andar su cuerpo paralizado. Con el pánico presionándole el pecho, se dio la vuelta… Para encontrarse con que Murtagh había vuelto a dormirse.

Suspiró de glorioso alivio, y rió al pensar que lo más probable era que su amigo despertara con dolor de cabeza sin saber por qué.

…

¿_No piensas dormir, pequeño? _La dragona asomó la cabeza en la tienda del chico, mirándolo fijamente.

Eragon estaba sentado en su catre, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Era la primera noche en varias semanas donde habría podido dormir todo lo que quisiera, y sin embargo, como si hasta su propio organismo estuviera en su contra, no podía conciliar el sueño.

_Tienes que dejar de darle vueltas, no fue tu culpa._

-Lo sé- repitió por enésima vez. Sabía que Saphira tenía razón, él ni siquiera había estado allí, de ninguna manera habría podido detenerlo... –Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

_Necesitas descansar, pequeño. _

Eragon negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- De todas maneras, ya no valía la pena que lo intentara. Las primeras luces ya se colaban a través de su tienda, iluminando su rostro pálido y desvelado- Y ya es la hora.

…

-Murtagh, despierta, tenemos que irnos- susurró Selena media hora después, zarandeándole el hombro. El aludido gruñó en respuesta, apartó su mano de un ademán, y se dio la vuelta. Selena se llevó las manos a la cintura y alzó una ceja- ¿Quién es el que no está acostumbrado a desvelarse ahora?

Lo intentó nuevamente, y casi se gana que le peguen un manotazo en la cara.

Tendría que recordar no meterse con el sueño de Murtagh… Por si alguna vez llegaba a ser útil.

Se dio la vuelta. Espina la miraba, divertido.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó.

_No conseguirás nada con cariñitos, preciosa. _El que el dragón se refiriera a ella de manera tan informal no dejó de sorprenderla.

-¿Es qué tu puedes hacerlo mejor, casanova? –se burló ella, sonriendo.

No bien hubo terminado la frase, Espina gruñó potentemente, y soltó una llamarada en la dirección contraria. La chica se sobresaltó, y tuvo que apretar la bolsa hacia sí, porque el dragón más pequeño había comenzado a temblar.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el muchacho dio un salto, y se puso en pie, completamente alerta, desenvainando la espada.

-¿¡Qué pasa?- Preguntó, serio, despeinado, y puede que un poco asustado.

Selena rompió a reír, con tantas ganas que terminó con las rodillas dobladas y tuvo que presionarse las costillas con una mano, porque habían comenzado a dolerle.

Murtagh frunció el seño, y guardó la espada otra vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué te parece tan divertido?- La muchacha recuperó la compostura, y tomó aire para recobrar el aliento- ¿Te costaba mucho despertarme como la gente normal?

-Lo intenté- se defendió ella, frunciendo el seño también- y trataste de golpearme- encogió los hombros- Espina dijo que conocía un método más rápido… -miró al dragón al hablar- Muy amable de tu parte, por cierto.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, a modo de reverencia.

_A tus órdenes._

El joven le dirigió una mirada asesina a Espina, y Selena habría apostado lo que fuera al contenido de la conversación.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo- ya amaneció- Murtagh giró la cabeza hacia ella, ya pasada la rabia de ser traicionado por su propio dragón, y asintió.

Cinco minutos después ya habían retornado la marcha, aunque Selena sentía que no habían descansado en ningún momento.

-¿Cuántos días crees que tardemos en llegar a las montañas? –preguntó, inclinando la cabeza cuando una rama casi la decapita.

-¿A las montañas?- Murtagh la miró de reojo- Los vardenos ya no viven allí.

-¿En serio?- La joven no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

-Tienen un campamento en Surda- puso los ojos en blanco- En serio ¿Te detuviste a estudiar tu plan en absoluto antes de salir corriendo del castillo?

Selena se tomó la libertad de no responder a su pregunta.

-¿Y cuántos días son entonces? –repitió.

-Muchos, amor- respondió él sarcásticamente. Sobra decir que el muchacho no estaba en su mejor humor esa mañana (Si es que andaba de buen humor alguna vez)- Me temo que pasaras tu cumpleaños de viaje, y puede que otras tres semanas más, como mínimo.

A la joven se le había olvidado que faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, aunque a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que había dejado de darle importancia. No era como si los anteriores hubieran sido particularmente divertidos, y no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasarlo que camino a la libertad… Excepto, claro, ser libre.

Y saber que aún le quedaban más de un mes para poder finalmente respirar tranquila no la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-¿Sigues enojado porque le dije a Espina que te despertara?- Preguntó, aunque ella sabía que iba más allá de eso- Tú fuiste el que dijo que teníamos que irnos cuando saliera el sol.

-No estoy enojado- masculló él, sin darse la vuelta.

-Eso es lo interesante de cuando alguien se enoja, casi nunca lo admite.

-¿Selena?

-¿Sí?

-Cállate, por favor.

La joven frunció el seño.

-Como quieras- dijo, bastante ofendida, y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

…

El sol abrazador le daba a Eragon en la cara, y le hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Cabalgaba a un ritmo que se le hacía demasiado lento, y sin embargo, iba delante del resto de los vardenos. La sed le abrazaba la garganta, y tendría que esperar mínimo otra hora antes de poder detenerse a descansar y a buscar agua.

_¿Todo bien, pequeño?_ Preguntó Saphira, varios kilómetros más adelante. Le habría gustado irse volando con ella, pero Nasuada había insistido en que viajara con ellos, no fuera a ser que fueran atacados por los soldados del rey- O por Murtagh- en el camino.

_No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio en este momento, Saphira_, pensó él, y sonrió.

_Ya falta poco. Si siguen adelante, llegaremos a Belatona en cuarenta y cinco minutos. _

Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Podía aguantar el sol por otros tres cuartos de hora.

Después de todo, había soportado cosas peores.

…

Murtagh no había querido tratar mal a Selena- aunque tenía que admitir que eran varias las veces en las que había querido pedirle que se callara- pero definitivamente no lo animaba mucho la idea de compartir con ella lo que lo estaba molestando.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tendría que arreglárselas para mantenerse despierto, tendría que hacerlo, o corría el riesgo de perderse completamente.

Aunque claro, estaba la posibilidad de que fueran solo ideas suyas, era cierto que había pensado en eso antes de irse dormir, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…

Pero no, él sabía que no era así. Galbatorix había tratado de meterse en su cabeza mientras estaba dormido. Había sentido su presencia, y de no ser porque Espina lo había distraído, lo más probable es que los tres estarían de vuelta en Urû'baen.

Quizás un hechizo serviría. Tenía que haber una palabra en el Idioma Antiguo capaz de mantenerlo despierto ¿no? Tan sólo tenía que descubrir cual era, y bueno, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. No era como si él hubiera tenido alguien que le enseñara a utilizar sus nuevas habilidades como jinete, al menos que contaran las pocas frases que le había enseñado Galbatorix capaces de asesinar a alguien o de torturarlo hasta la locura, y las otras incluso más escasas que Selena había memorizado de cuando su madre todavía vivía.

Y enterrarse vivo no despertaba mucho su interés, en realidad.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Selena parecía ensimismada. Su mirada estaba clavada en la bolsa que llevaba como si dentro hubiera algo que la hacía muy feliz, y no aquella endemoniada gema que podría costarle la vida a los dos. Sus ojos morados brillaban, y su rostro, aunque preocupado y cansado, parecía sereno… Y ahogó un grito cuando una rama le golpeó la frente.

Murtagh rió entre dientes y volvió la vista hacia delante.

-Te parece muy divertido ¿no?- masculló la joven, molesta, aunque él pudo decir sin darse la vuelta que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Que vivas con la cabeza en las nubes? Sí, mucho.

-¡No vivo con la cabeza en las nubes!- exclamó Selena, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes razón, las nubes están demasiado cerca…

Por un momento, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y Murtagh pensó que esta vez de verdad la había ofendido.

Sin embargo, segundos después, la escuchó reír, y no pudo evitar reír él también.

-Eres un idiota- bromeó.

-Tus palabras duelen, mujer cruel- dijo, siguiéndole el juego, solo porque, de alguna manera, conseguía distraerlo del principal problema. Selena tenía esa extraña cualidad en la gente, conseguía hacerlos olvidarse de sus preocupaciones sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

O quizás, pensándolo bien, eso solo le ocurría a él.

…

Más de dos horas después, la joven seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema que venía meditando desde que habían comenzado a andar.

Como iba a hacer para entrenar a su dragón.

Trató de hablar con él, como hacían Murtagh y Espina, pero no consiguió nada más una terrible jaqueca. Parecía como si no fuera capaz de hacer ningún tipo de magia ¿Habría algo mal con ella? ¿Se habría equivocado el dragón al elegirla?

Abrió la bolsa otra vez, y se encontró con sus grandes ojos negros, que la miraban fijamente desde el momento en que había nacido.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró, y levantó la vista una milésima de segundo para ver si Murtagh la había escuchado.

Pero, gracias al cielo, él estaba demasiado lejos para eso.

El dragón pestañeó varias veces, como si no pudiera comprenderla.

-¿Pueden cometer errores?- siguió- Al elegir un jinete, quiero decir. Porque yo no estoy segura de tener madera para eso.

Su interlocutor volvió a pestañear. Selena suspiró.

-No tiene caso, es obvio que algo está mal aquí- el animalito ladeó la cabeza, y señaló con ella a la joven, que enarcó las cejas- ¿Yo?- él asintió- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

El dragón volvió a señalarla, y chilló. Casi al mismo tiempo, Murtagh detuvo el caballo bruscamente.

-¿Oíste algo, Selena?- preguntó. Ella giró la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera esperando ver algo persiguiéndolos, y después se encogió de hombros.

-De seguro fue un pájaro- mintió.

-Eso no era un animal normal- replicó él, mirando a su alrededor, con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada.

-Sea lo que sea, no creo que detenernos a esperarlo sea buena idea.

Él pareció vacilar, pero a la final asintió, y siguió adelante. Selena contuvo las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

-No puedes hacer eso- reprendió al dragón con voz queda- ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Casi pudo girar que estaba triste, y la joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya lío en el que nos hemos metido- murmuró, y luego recordó algo- Aún no te he puesto un nombre- dijo- No puedo llamarte "dragón", eso no está bien, por no decir que es poco creativo -le estaba comenzando a gustar eso de hablar sin esperar respuesta- Aunque primero tengo que saber si eres macho o hembra, lo que espero que sea fácil de saber. Volviendo al tema, nunca he sido muy buena para los nombres, y supongo que a un dragón no se le puede llamar como a un humano. No me imagino a una criatura imponente y enorme llamada José, Rosendo, Clementina o algo parecido…

Y así transcurrió otra media hora de Selena hablando pacotilla, donde el pequeño dragón no dejaba de mirarla con fascinación, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

…

Pararon a descansar en un claro, y Selena supuso que debía de ser entrada la tarde, porque el estómago le rugía furiosamente por la falta de atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había dado nada de comer al dragón desde el desayuno. Tendría que buscarle algo…

Bajó del caballo, sin mucha elegancia, a decir verdad, y cayó de cara al suelo.

-Maldición- murmuró, escupiendo el césped que se le había metido en la boca, y deseando poder quedarse allí el resto del día. Estaba exhausta, y tenía las piernas dormidas por el tiempo que habían pasado cabalgando.

Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella, y unas manos la sujetaron por los brazos, levantándola en vilo y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias.

-¿Aún estás mareada?- preguntó Murtagh, preocupado.

-No, pero es la primera vez que recorro una distancia tan larga- Él rió, y a Selena no le cupo la menor duda de que se reía de ella. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, y lo apartó de un empujón, tambaleándose torpemente hasta apoyarse en el caballo.

-No te burles –gruñó, avergonzada.

-Trata moviendo las piernas- le recomendó, comprensivo. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente, pero trató su consejo de todas formas, flexionando las piernas en el aire. Luego de un rato, el molesto hormigueo desapareció.

-¿Mejor?- ella asintió- Te acostumbrarás, Selena.

-Eso espero- murmuró, roja como un tomate ¿Habría al menos una sola cosa que le saliera bien?

-Pero si dejas de sentir las piernas, es mejor que lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces nos tardaremos una eternidad en llegar- replicó, furiosa consigo misma, y Murtagh se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo lo decía porque me imaginaba que querías conservarlas- Se sintió palidecer, y él volvió a reír- era broma, Selena.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y fue a buscar leña para el fuego. El silencio del bosque la tragó a una velocidad sorprendente, pero no fue hasta que ya estaba a sus buenos diez minutos de distancia del claro que dejó las ramas en el suelo y abrió la bolsa para dejar salir al dragón.

El animal bajó al suelo, se estiró perezosamente, y abrió la boca como si bostezara.

-Supongo que estás tan cansado como yo- murmuró la joven, sonriendo- Debes de tener hambre- buscó el arco, y sacó una flecha del carcaj, feliz de poder hacer algo que sí sabía hacer.

Levantó la cabeza al cielo, con los ojos entrecerrados, y al cabo de un rato varios pájaros yacían a sus pies.

-Toma- le pasó una de las aves al dragón. Él se acercó con recelo, olisqueándola como si pudiera ser peligrosa, y la miró a ella- Es comestible- garantizó, sonriendo con cariño.

Y el animal se la comió en menos de cinco minutos.

-Sí que tenías hambre- comentó, asombrada. Volvió a mirarla, y asintió, lo que no hizo sino sorprenderla más todavía- ¿Quieres más? –dijo acercando otro pájaro.

Al acercarse, su cabeza escamosa rosó los dedos de Selena, que gritó sin darse cuenta, del mismo modo que no se dio cuenta que sus rodillas habían golpeado el suelo.

Fue como si alguien tirara de su mente, sacándola de su cuerpo, y esta se expandiera hasta abarcar todo a su alrededor. Sintió que abandonaba su cuerpo, y flotaba sin dirección alguna. Tuvo miedo de alejarse y perderse en el limbo para toda la eternidad. Luchó por aferrarse a su cuerpo, a ella misma…

Entonces abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se sentía aturdida, como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una piedra, y tardó en recuperar la visión y ver más allá de la neblina borrosa que cubría sus párpados.

El dragón pateaba sus piernas, chillando.

-Estoy bien, -le dijo, arrodillándose, y acercando la mano con precaución hacia él- Mira, no me pasa nada.

Volvió a sentir aquel gancho que la impulsaba hacia afuera, pero ahora con menos intensidad, y una vez pasada la primera impresión, fue capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando.

Se estaba comunicando con ella. Era muy pequeño para hablar todavía, pero podía ver las imágenes que el transmitía a su cabeza con tanta claridad como si las hubiera pensado ella misma.

-Eso es lo que has estado tratando de decirme- comentó, y él asintió- Y yo que creí que tendría que acostumbrarme a hablar sola…

La imagen de un dragón adulto apareció frente a sus ojos. El dragón volaba con la elegancia que solo tienen los de su especie, y el sol del atardecer bañaba su figura morada y brillante de sombras que cubrían sus ojos negros.

-Entiendo, cuando crezcas podré hablar contigo- otro asentimiento. Selena se puso en pie- Tenemos que volver, o Murtagh vendrá a ver porque tardo tanto- No tuvo que explicar más, el dragón simplemente saltó a su bolsa, como había hecho antes, y se acomodó allí, disponiéndose a dormir una siesta, ahora que su estómago estaba lleno de nuevo.

O al menos, eso supuso la joven.

La cerró con cuidado, y fue a recoger la leña del suelo, y las aves que quedaban. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Al caer, había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que se había formado surcos rojos en las palmas, pero eso no era lo único que estaba allí.

No tardó mucho en reconocer la marca, que aún brillaba un poco sobre su palma izquierda. Era la misma que tenían Murtagh y su padre, y la misma que presentaban todos los jinetes de dragón desde el principio de los tiempos.

Y ahora ella también era uno de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con el capítulo, ya que no estaba segura de que dirección quería que tomara la historia. Además, he estado bastante metida en mi propia novela- _intento de novela_ sería más apropiado, jaja, pero los escritores no sólo tenemos que alimentar nuestro propio ego (de eso se encargan los lectores) sino el de nuestro personajes, y a nadie le gusta que llamen a su historia "intento".**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y a todos los que leen. Espero que el capítulo valga la espera. Las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes (Yo siempre tratando de sonar misteriosa...)**

**Sin más nada que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

**Atentamente, **

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo entrenar a tu dragón en condiciones adversas:<strong>

Cuando volvió al claro, Espina ya había hecho su aparición. El enorme dragón levantó la cabeza solo un momento para verla.

_Buen trabajo_, dijo, _ya puedes entenderlo._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _Pensó la chica, colocando las ramas en el suelo junto a los pájaros, y actuando con naturalidad- Aunque con bastante cuidado de ocultar la palma de su mano izquierda.

_Tienes la marca_, Selena quiso preguntarle más, pero Murtagh, ajeno a la conversación, la interrumpió. Parecía haber estado caminando en círculos por bastante rato, porque sus pasos ya habían dejado un rastro en el suelo.

-Te tardaste bastante-dijo secamente.

-Fui a cazar- mintió, y señaló con la cabeza los pájaros a sus pies.

-Tenemos comida suficiente en las alforjas- replicó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-No esperarás que me alimente de pan durante cinco semanas…

-Espero que al menos me digas cuando decidas irte- parecía contener las ganas de comenzar a gritar.

-Lo siento ¿vale? – Dijo ella, sorprendida por su comportamiento- Debí de decirte que me iba a tardar.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Murtagh ahora? No se había tardado tanto tampoco.

Aunque, a decir verdad, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban los dos- con un ejército entero persiguiéndolos- había sido bastante estúpido desaparecer sin decir a donde iba.

De nuevo, había actuado sin pensar ¿Es que nunca aprendería?

Encendió el fuego para asar la comida, y luego se quedó completamente quieta. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó el muchacho secamente, aún molesto por su imprudencia.

-Es que…- Selena enrojeció, y clavó la vista en sus manos- Yo… No sé cocinar.

Al no obtener respuesta, levantó la mirada. Murtagh tenía los labios apretados, en un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante, pero su mandíbula temblaba, y se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¡No te rías!- exclamó ella, poniéndose más roja todavía, lo que concluyó en que él hiciera justo lo contrario, y sus carcajadas retumbaron en el claro-No soy la chica más femenina del mundo ¿sí? –gritó a la defensiva.

-Nunca me habría dado cuenta…- dijo él cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Que gracioso- masculló Selena, aunque una sonrisa casi la traiciona- Y supongo que TÚ si sabes cómo hacerlo.

-A decir verdad, si- y ante la mirada estupefacta de la joven, el muchacho buscó tres ramas, se agachó a su lado, y formó un improvisado asadero donde dejó dos de los pájaros que ella había traído.

-Impresionante- concedió, y él sonrió a medias- Y yo que creí que eras tan ignorante como yo en los secretos artes femeninos.

Lo último le ganó un empujón en el brazo, y ella fingió que le dolía más de lo que en verdad lo había hecho.

-No sabía que cocinar entraba en… Los secretos artes femeninos- replicó Murtagh, imitando su tono de voz casi a la perfección- Además, normalmente no viajo con mujeres, Selena, no iba a morirme de hambre sólo por un anticuado estereotipo.

-Sólo bromeaba- aclaró la aludida, apoyando las manos en el suelo, y arqueando la espalda para mirar el cielo.

Unos cuantos pájaros sobrevolaban las nubes. Libres, independientes… Y tan vulnerables, como los dos jóvenes pegados a la tierra que alzaban sus cabezas para admirarlos.

-¿Crees que lo logremos? –murmuró, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro.

Al volver la mirada hacia él, vio que estaba tan serio como ella.

-Quiero creer que sí- continuó Selena- es sólo que… A veces me pregunto si no debí de pensarlo mejor antes de huir como loca.

-De haberlo pensado más, habrías dado con alguna razón para no hacerlo- fue su respuesta.

-Quizás debí de haberla buscado…

Murtagh levantó la cabeza hacia los pájaros, y le indicó que hicieran lo mismo.

-Aquí son libres, pueden ir a donde quieran, volar hasta lo desconocido… Aunque lo más probable es que terminen como cena de algún cazador ¿no?- la chica asintió- Si estuvieran en una jaula no pasaría eso, tendrían una vida tranquila, comerían tres veces al día, y morirían de viejos eventualmente- hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que eso es lo que quieren?

-No- dijo automáticamente. No tenía que pensarlo, y supo a donde se dirigía el muchacho.

-Cierto, porque eso no los haría felices, y saben que vale más un minuto de felicidad que una vida miserable. No te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, Selena, porque si eres libre, así sea por un día, así nos maten al día siguiente, habrá valido la pena.

…

Esa tarde, cuando retomaron la marcha, con el estómago lleno y unas cuantas horas de sueño recuperadas, Selena se dio cuenta de algo.

Primero, que era capaz de conversar con el dragón mentalmente, y que este, poco a poco, estaba aprendiendo a comunicarse con palabras, que repetía torpemente cuando ella las pronunciaba. También se dio cuenta de que podía esconder la marca de su palma si mantenía las manos sucias, lo que, estando en plena huída, y sin posibilidades de asearse tan seguido como antes, no podía ser tan difícil- Tendría que prescindir de la higiene por el bien de la humanidad.

Otra cosa importante que le vino a la mente, era que seguía sin ponerle un nombre al dragón.

Porque… Era un dragón ¿no? No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que era macho, a lo mejor la misma criatura.

Murtagh dijo algo por encima del hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que estamos a tres horas de Dras-Leona, sorda- replicó él, socarrón- Pero no podremos entrar a la ciudad, al menos que quieras terminar en Helgrind. Acamparemos afuera.

-Ah, claro, yupi- dijo sin muchos ánimos. Le aterraba la idea de estar tan cerca de la prisión.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No, nada.

-Deberíamos dejar de hacer eso- dijo el joven, y Selena frunció el seño, a pesar de que él no podía verla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decir que no pasa nada cuando los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Mira quién habla…-replicó.

-Por eso lo digo.

-Te explicaré, sólo si tú lo haces primero.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Dije que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo, no que iba a ponerlo en práctica.

Y sin más, siguieron marchando en silencio.

…

Esa noche hizo mucho frío. El viento glacial se colaba a través de la tienda de la jefa de los vardenos, y los susurros fantasmales retumbaban por todo el campamento como mensajeros de la muerte.

Eragon trató de ignorar el frío, pero habría sido más fácil ignorar que le faltaba una pierna. De igual manera, lo disimuló tan bien como pudo, atento a las palabras de Nasuada, y preguntándose cómo hacía para hablar tan claramente titiritando tanto como lo hacía.

-Lo entiendes ¿no es así? –preguntó ella finalmente, la expresión seria.

Y sin embargo, sus ojos parecían brillar con una preocupación que el chico no veía.

Eragon asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si se refería a que entendía la orden o a si la había captado entre el castañeteo y el susurro del viento.

-¿Estás segura, Nasuada? Es algo bastante inesperado.

-Totalmente, los elfos nunca se equivocan. Sólo tú puedes razonar con él, antes de que sea tarde. Lleva a Arya contigo, si quiere ir, claro- dijo, consciente de que la decisión de la elfa estaba más allá de ella. Clavó sus grandes ojos castaños en el muchacho- Cuento contigo, Eragon.

Él se puso en pie.

-Partiré mañana, entonces- dicho esto, salió de la tienda, y las tenues luces del campamento vardeno lo saludaron. Más allá de las tiendas, estaba completamente oscuro, como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fueran aquellos rebeldes que dormían.

_Un nuevo jinete ¿puedes creerlo? _preguntó a Saphira, abrazándose el pecho en un intento por vencer la baja temperatura que parecía querer congelarlo.

_Sólo el tiempo dirá si es una buena noticia, pequeño_ dijo la dragona, recelosa, _recuerda donde estaba escondido el último huevo de dragón._

_Tienes razón _Eragon entró a su propia tienda, se quitó las botas, y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto. Los días de insomnio le estaban pagando factura_. Por eso tengo que buscarlo antes de que se una a Galbatorix, si no es que lo ha hecho ya._

_Si no es que Murtagh lo encuentra primero. _

_Sí, bueno, eso también,_ pensar en su hermano, su _medio_ hermano, (la corrección aparecía incluso cuando hablaba consigo mismo) le producía una mezcla de sensaciones. Primero, rabia, por sentirse traicionado. Lástima, también, porque sabía que no había tenido opción de convertirse en lo que era, porque sabía que estando él en su posición no habría tenido muchas otras opciones. Y luego, rabia otra vez, porque sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él algún día, y no podrían posponerlo para siempre.

_Duerme, pequeño,_ dijo Saphira, sacándolo de aquel túnel sin rumbo que siempre terminaba dándole dolor de cabeza, y haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, _ya todo se solucionará en la mañana._

Sabía que no era así, pero en ese momento no importaba. Necesitaba descansar.

…

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en las afueras de Dras-Leona, dos muchachos también luchaban contra el inclemente cambio de clima. No podían encender una fogata, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, y por primera vez en todo el viaje, Selena agradeció tener por compañía a aquel gigante dragón cuyas alas podían protegerla del frío, y mantenerla calentita.

Si bien, aquella completa oscuridad no le gustaba para nada, le servía para olvidar que no estaba tan lejos de la enorme y tétrica fortaleza –responsable de la mitad de sus pesadillas infantiles- como a ella hubiera querido.

La otra mitad de sus pesadillas, sin embargo, parecía alimentarse de la falta de luz.

-Todo está bien, Selena,-murmuró, hecha una bola. Acercó más las rodillas hacia su pecho, como si así pudiera protegerse de sus pensamientos- Todo está bien…

Era estúpido temerle a la oscuridad, especialmente cuando el tiempo le había enseñado que había cosas muchos peores. Pero ya Selena había aprendido que no era esta lo que le asustaba, no era su tranquila soledad, el vacío que parecía extenderse hasta el fin del mundo.

Eran los monstruos en ella. Monstruos que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, instalándose tranquilamente en aquella porción de negrura con tanta claridad como si en verdad estuvieran a su lado. Observándola, burlándose. Recordándole que no era tan fuerte como pretendía.

-Todo está bien…-repitió por enésima vez, con voz más débil. De nuevo, los fantasmas le habían ganado.

Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos sin poder detenerlas:

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme!_

_-¡Corre, Selena, corre!- su madre intentaba alejarla de aquel hombre, pero la niña estaba demasiado paralizada para moverse. Galbatorix la tiraba del brazo, tratando de alejarla de ella- ¡Déjala en paz, ella no hizo nada!_

_-Es tan culpable como tú, -decía él suavemente, a pesar de que la furia parecía salir a través de sus ojos como lava ardiendo. Aumentó el apretón, y Selena chilló de dolor- tu hija, tu sangre contaminada… _

_-¡Es tu hija también!_

_-Y por eso, es mi trabajo corregirla. _

_-¡NO!- la sangre le manchaba el rostro, los gritos le perforaban los tímpanos. La agonía se alojó en su pecho, y sabía que no podría contener la tempestad dentro de ella por mucho tiempo._

_-¡Selena! ¡Selena, corre, huye!- repetía su madre inútilmente, mientras los hombres de su padre la alejaban de ella. Golpeada, ensangrentada, moribunda... _

_¡Y aún así, sólo le importaba ella, su hija, la culpable de todo eso!_

-¡Selena!- Esa voz era diferente. Alguien la zarandeaba con fuerza, y la joven abrió los ojos, emergiendo de su pesadilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba bajo el ala de Espina. De alguna manera, se había quedado dormida, y ya los primeros rayos del alba ponían fin a aquel frío desgarrador.

Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Estás…?- no lo dejó terminar. Se puso en pie de un salto, y lo abrazó. En algún momento comenzó a llorar, y ahora no podía parar de hacerlo. El fantasma de aquel sueño, que no era sólo un sueño, se había apoderado nuevamente de ella.

Murtagh no dijo nada. Sabía exactamente cuál era el problema, y también sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Sus brazos la sujetaron con fuerza, sosteniéndola, evitando que se perdiera para siempre en su pasado, y esperó pacientemente a que ella se calmara.

Luego de un rato, se alejó un paso, limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- balbuceó, ruborizándose un poco, y él enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué? No tienes que disculparte por nada- dijo quedamente.

-De hecho sí, -lo señaló con la cabeza- te mojé toda la camisa.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Tendrás que hacerme otra- se burló- aunque si eres tan buena cociendo como cocinando, terminará con tres mangas y dos cabezas.

-Cállate- masculló, dándose por ofendida. Aunque le agradecía mucho que estuviera tratando de distraerla- Vas a arrepentirte de haberme dicho eso.

-¿De pedirte que me hicieras la ropa? Selena, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Ella sonrió, y por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se miraron, transmitiéndose en silencio todas las cosas que nunca dirían en voz alta. Si bien, no eran las personas más comunicativas del universo- nunca lo habían sido- a Selena nunca le pareció necesitar las palabras, y sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

De haber podido carraspear, no cabe duda de que Espina lo habría hecho. Pero no podía, y reemplazaba esta deficiencia con algo que sí podía hacer: Gruñir.

Y fue un gruñido estridente lo que hizo que Selena pegara un salto. Incluso Murtagh parecía haberse sorprendido.

_Les recuerdo que somos fugitivos, tortolitos…_

-Muy gracioso- masculló el pelinegro, y Selena se dio la vuelta y fue por los caballos (Lo que en parte era una excusa para que el chico en cuestión no viera lo roja que se había puesto).

Un movimiento en su bolsa le llamó la atención. El dragón se estaba despertando.

_Buenos días. _

_Buenos días, Selena_, la saludó una voz masculina, ligeramente adormilada, y la chica se sorprendió.

_Veo que estás creciendo rápido._ Hace apenas unas horas, la voz del dragón había sido parecida a la de un niño, demasiado andrógina como para estar segura del sexo del animal. Pero ahora, era obvio que se trataba de un dragón macho.

-Vuelvo en un minuto- dijo en voz alta, y se internó en el bosque con el arco y el carcaj, en busca de algo que comer para él.

Dejó la bolsa abierta en el suelo, y puso una flecha en el arco, entrecerrando los ojos. Minutos después, entro al claro con un conejo mediano… Que fue a dar al suelo cuando la joven soltó un grito.

Estaba volando.

Bueno, aleteando sería más específico. Sus alas se movían rápidamente, mientras su portador se balanceaba al mismo nivel de la cabeza de Selena.

_¡Me asustaste! _lo reprendió, y el dragón bajó elegantemente, mirándola con sus grandes ojos negros.

_Perdona. _La joven se dio cuenta de que estaba considerablemente más grande, si se tomaba en cuenta que sólo tenía dos días de nacido.

_¿Todos los de tu especie crecen tan rápido?_

_Nos adaptamos a la situación_. Había un matiz divertido en su voz.

_¿Y cómo me las arreglaré para esconderte ahora? _preguntó, más para sí misma que para él. Estaba segura de que no cabría en su bolso por mucho más tiempo.

No quedaba de otra, tendría que decírselo a Murtagh.

_Pronto podré volar,_ respondió él, tranquilizándola, _si puedo volar, puedo esconderme solo._

Selena se mordió el labio. Sabía que estaría bien, pero no le gustaba la idea de abandonarlo a su suerte, sólo para evitarse el tener que contarle la verdad a su amigo.

No era lo que acostumbraba, pero decidió postergar la cosa un día más, hasta que no hubiera solución. Recogió el conejo, y lo acercó al dragón, que se lo comió en menos de cinco minutos, y la miró, expectante.

-¿Más? –exclamó en voz alta, divertida. Luego de un rato volvió con dos pájaros pequeños- _¿Mejor ahora, pequeño glotón?_ –bromeó, mirándolo como una madre miraría a un hijo.

_Así está bien, gracias. _

_Prometo enseñarte a cazar algún día. _

_No hace falta, deja que crezca unos centímetros, _dijo, enseñando los dientes, en lo que ella imaginó que era una sonrisa. Se imaginó el aspecto que esa "sonrisa" tendría en un cuerpo más imponente, y admitió que sería bastante aterradora.

_-¿Y quitarme la única cosa que puedo hacer?_ –Recogió su bolso, y el dragón saltó dentro nuevamente- _Entre tú, Murtagh y Espina harán que me sienta como una completa inútil._

_No eres una inútil, eres un jinete de dragón._

Selena puso los ojos en blanco. A los demás, el término parecía significar motivo de orgullo, de emoción, de aventuras, como si a partir de allí todo lo que hiciera sería leyenda.

Pero, para ella_, "Jinete de Dragón_" era sinónimo de problemas, de persecuciones, de barrotes de hierro y pájaros encerrados, esperando la muerte.

_Sí, qué suerte tengo._

…

Eragon sobrevolaba el lago Leona, buscando, junto a Saphira, indicios del nuevo jinete.

_Arya dijo que se encontraba por esta zona,_ explicó, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo reconocería.

_Paciencia, pequeño,_ insistió la dragona, planeando hacia abajo, de vuelta al claro donde la elfa los estaba esperando, _lo sabrás cuando lo veas. _

Entonces, vio algo, pero no fue lo que estaba esperando en absoluto. De cualquier manera, eso que vio le heló la sangre, y se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos.

_Espina._

_Tenemos que bajar, y rápido, si él está aquí… _Saphira no terminó la frase, descendiendo a toda velocidad.

Pero no hacía falta, el muchacho sabía exactamente qué había querido decir.

Si el dragón de Murtagh estaba allí, él no debía de estar lejos.

Y de ser eso cierto, había una gran posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera llegado antes que él, y otra, mucho mayor de que los dos se encontraran pronto.

…

Luego de unas horas, Selena sintió como su bolsa se volvía bastante más pesada, y la sorpresa la dejó muda ¿Cómo había aumentado de peso tan rápido?

_Te lo dije, nos adaptamos a la situación, _sonó su voz en la cabeza de la chica, respondiendo a su pregunta. Instintivamente, miró hacia delante, pero sabía que Murtagh no podía escucharlos.

_Y se lo toman muy en serio, _en ese momento,recordó algo, y le pareció que era un buen momento para terminar con el tema, _por cierto,_ _ahora que ya sabes hablar, podrías ayudarme a elegir un nombre. No sé cómo llamar a un dragón, me imagino que tiene que sonar místico o algo parecido, y…_

_Gobaith. _

La joven detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos de golpe.

_¿Disculpa?_

_Ese es mi nombre, Gobaith. _Selena no pudo evitar fruncir el seño en consternación.

_Creí que los Jinetes elegían el nombre._

_No siempre. Al menos que tú quieras cambiarlo…_

La chica se encogió de hombros. Algo le decía que él podía recordar sus pobres intentos de conseguir un nombre decente.

_Gobaith suena bien, y si a ti te gusta, no tengo problema. _Una ola de agradecimiento la inundó –quizás por no insistir en llamarlo Charrascopio- y no pudo evitar sonreír.

De repente, el caballo de Murtagh se detuvo con tanta brusquedad que las patas del animal se levantaron en el aire, relichando con fuerza, y el joven se balanceó, a punto de caerse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, deteniéndose también con el corazón en la garganta. Incluso sin verle el rostro, podía distinguir la tensión en sus hombros- ¿Son los soldados?

-No- dijo, y giró la cabeza hacia la joven. Tenía el rostro crispado, no recordaba nunca haberlo visto así.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-Espina vio a Saphira. Está cerca- A Selena le tomó un segundo recordar que ese era el nombre del único dragón libre de toda Alagaësia. La única _dragona _de toda Alagaësia.

Aunque ese no era el problema. No era por eso que él se había puesto así.

-Si ella está por aquí…- comenzó, palideciendo, pero no se atrevió a terminar.

-Significa, - continuó Murtagh, sonriendo con ironía, el dolor en sus ojos demasiado evidente para que ella no lo viera- que llegamos justo a tiempo para la reunión familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primera vez que actualizo tan pronto, supongo que viene siendo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto con el otro.(?) **

**Quería poner de una vez lo que pasaba cuando Selena conocía a Eragon, pero me pareció que ya estaba lo suficientemente largo. (Suelo extenderme muuuuucho con las descripciones, es una mala manía, incurable, me temo, y ya deben de haberla notado.) ****No sé si la expresión se dirá en otros países, pero en mí país, cuando alguien intenta solucionar una situación, y lo que hace es empeorarla, normalmente se dice que esa persona _"Se fue de Guatemala para entrar en Guatepeor."_ De allí viene el nombre del capítulo, por connotaciones obvias. Me gusta la mezcla entre el mundo de Eragon, que fue creado por un escritor estadounidense, y las expresiones latinas, así que puede que lo vean mucho xD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen :) en especial a _Lobo de Fuego_ y a _ShirayGaunt_ por dejar reviews. ****Sin más nada que decir, espero les guste el capítulo. **

**Atentamente,**

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y nos fuimos de Guatemala…:<strong>_

El rey no estaba de buen humor.

No, eso era decir poco. El rey nunca estaba de buen humor.

Estaba furioso. La ira parecía formar un halo a su alrededor, capaz de reducir a ensangrentadas cenizas todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Una bomba de lento funcionamiento que había detonado tan pronto su adorada- nótese el sarcasmo- hija, había puesto un pie fuera del castillo.

Era tanto así que, entre él y Shruikan, no se sabría decir cuál era el dragón y cuál era el Jinete- Aunque, de haber podido elegir, lo más probable es que los soldados que en ese momento se hallaban frente a él hubieran preferido al dragón.

El día anterior, Selena –la sola mención de su nombre hacía que desenvainara la espada- había escapado. Lo sorprendente no era que se las había arreglado para burlar a sus guardias, sino que, incluso, se _había llevado_ consigo al más importante de sus guardias.

Porque al rey le importaba poco lo que hiciera aquella inútil con la cabeza repleta de ideas utópicas, bien podía ir a tirarse de un precipicio en Kuasta…

Pero no, se había llevado a SU Jinete, y no la consideraba tan lista para hacerlo contra la voluntad del chico, así que su ola de aniquilación mental- y física, si alguien se acercaba demasiado- también estaba dirigida para el hijo de Morzan, que parecía tan idiota como el padre.

Sin embargo, lo que sus hombres habían venido a decirle fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Dices- comenzó con voz suave, dirigiéndose al mensajero, que soltó un visible escalofrío- que una niña, sin magia, ni ayuda de ningún tipo, escapó de la ciudad con el _último _huevo de dragón? ¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, más sus ojos brillaban aterradoramente.

-Sí, Majestad, pero no estaba sola- tartamudeó el hombre.

-Sí, esa parte la recuerdo bien, -dijo Galbatorix, con aquella calma alarmante- La niña en cuestión, de alguna manera, convenció a un jinete de dragón bajo juramento de que se fuera con ella.

-Exacto, Majestad. –El rey no comprendía como Murtagh no se había desintegrado en el suelo al desobedecer al rey, después de haberle jurado lealtad en el idioma antiguo.

¿Quién le había dicho a Selena donde se escondía el huevo? No hacía falta pensarlo mucho. Tenía que haber sido su madre, otra soñadora. Una eterna rebelde que se las había arreglado para hacerlo caer en otra de sus trampas ¡Incluso desde la tumba!

Debió matar a la maldita pelirroja cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-M-m-majestad- siguió el mensajero, pálido como el papel- los hemos estado siguiendo, se dirigen a Dras-Leona.

Galbatorix frunció el seño. O esos dos eran más estúpidos de lo que parecían- lo que consideraba imposible- o algo se traían entre manos.

Pero ¿Qué demonios habrían ido a hacer un jinete y una fugitiva en la ciudad más grande del imperio?

Como sea, tenía que detenerlos, antes de que lo lograran.

-¿Y se puede saber…-comenzó, la suavidad en su voz perdiéndose conforme hablaba- por qué siguen parados aquí, Y NO HAN IDO A BUSCARLOS?- se puso en pie, su mano derecha apretando la empuñadura de la espada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Los soldados retrocedieron.

-S-s-sí, Majestad, a sus órdenes, Majestad- balbuceó el hombre, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡QUIERO QUE TRAIGAN A ESOS DOS DE VUELTA AHORA MISMO, ASÍ TENGAN QUE DESTRUIR TODA ALAGAЁSIA EN EL PROCESO! –desenvainó la espada, y atravesó el corazón del mensajero, que cayó al duro suelo de piedra, la mueca de asustada sorpresa aún impresa en su rostro.

Galbatorix respiró profundo, apretó más los puños, y recupero su tono de voz normal.

-Llévenselo de aquí- masculló, señalando el cadáver con un desinteresado ademán, y volvió a sentarse en su trono- y que sea la última vez que me traen malas noticias.

Su hija iba a pagarlo caro el haberse burlado de él. Se aseguraría de que fuera así, incluso si tenía que ejecutarla el mismo.

…

La primera vez que Selena escuchó la voz de Galbatorix en su cabeza, ella y Murtagh estaban acampando en un claro cerca del lago Leona, sin saber que se encontraban a escasos kilómetros del joven jinete de dragona azul, y sin saber que, precisamente, la estaba buscando a ella.

Hacía ya cinco días que habían dejado Urû'baen, y la chica estaba comenzando a desesperarse, consciente de que aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer- Siendo honestos, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y el cielo sabía que ya había tenido que esperar demasiado.

El muchacho había ido a cazar- Selena supuso que, producto de lo irritable que se había puesto, bullía en ganas de matar algo- y la joven aprovechó la oportunidad para esconder a Gobaith, que ya casi no cabía en su bolsa, entre los espesos árboles que la rodeaban, confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche serviría de camuflaje para sus brillantes escamas violetas.

_No hagas ningún ruido, l_e dijo.

_Ni siquiera tú recordarás que estoy aquí, _fue la respuesta del dragón, y ella le creyó.

Se devolvía al claro, cuando sintió un zumbido en los oídos. Nada grave, en un principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía oír nada aparte de ese ruido molesto. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no logró deshacerse de él.

Comenzó a sentirse aturdida, y algo muy pesado se alojó en su pecho, impidiéndole seguir caminando. El zumbido aumentó, hasta retumbarle en los tímpanos como un clamor de guerra, y ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar su propio grito de dolor.

-¡MALDITA INSOLENTE!- bramó la voz de su padre en su cabeza, amplificada, y la joven se llevó las manos a los oídos, en un inútil intento por alejarla.

Sintió que el mundo se apagaba, y ya no fue consciente de su cuerpo, de donde estaba, o de quien era, sólo podía escuchar aquella voz gruesa y aterradora, que parecía hablarle desde dentro de ella misma.

-¡¿CÓMO OSAS BURLARTE DE MI? ¡ERES IGUAL DE INÚTIL QUE TU MADRE, TÚ Y TU ADORADO JINETE! ¿¡CREYERON QUE PODRÍAN ESCAPAR? ¿PENSASTE QUE PODRÍAN HUÍR Y SER FELICES PARA SIEMPRE?- la risa rebotó en los confines de su subconsciente, despidiendo un frío glacial que corrió por su sangre a una rapidez desmesurada- ¡VUELVAN AL CASTILLO EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, POR LAS BUENAS, Y PUEDE QUE LES PERDONE LA VIDA! ¡TENGO A TODO MI EJÉRCITO DETRÁS DE USTEDES, VOLTEARÉ AL PAÍS SI ES NECESARIO, PERO ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE PAGUEN POR ESTO, SELENA! ¡NO VOLVERÁN A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL! ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡NUNCA!

Y dicho esto, la presión desapareció de súbito, llevándose con ella todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Volvió a caer en la cuenta del bosque a su alrededor, pero se sentía increíblemente débil e incapaz de moverse, el zumbido resonando aún tenuemente en su cabeza, opacado por los demás ruidos.

¿En qué momento se había desplomado? No tenía idea, pero tampoco le preocupaba averiguarlo. Estaba demasiado cansada.

_¿Selena?_ Gobaith se acercó a ella, golpeándole el hombro con la cabeza. La preocupación emanaba de sus pensamientos, y la chica se sintió algo culpable.

_Estoy bien, sólo tengo sueño,_ repuso, aunque no sabía si podría levantarse.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse allí tirada toda la noche, no cuando su padre parecía determinado a cortarla en trocitos y repartirlos por Alagaësia como pago por su ofensa. Se apoyó pesadamente en el tronco más cercano, y se las arregló para regresar al claro a trompicones, después de asegurarle al dragón por enésima vez que no tenía por qué alarmarse.

Esperó no tener mal aspecto, porque lo único que le faltaba era que Murtagh la sumara a ella a sus preocupaciones, y no le apetecía transmitirle el mensaje de Galbatorix. Incluso de haber querido, ninguno de los dos podría regresar. No les quedaba otra opción, tendrían que seguir adelante.

Y que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

…

El chico de cabello negro se adentró en el bosque, hasta que los ruidos del claro donde se encontraba Selena desaparecieron completamente. Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier cambio, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la oscuridad, ya fuera que ella lo necesitara o que su _hermanito_ decidiera acercarse.

No estaba cazando, al menos, no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Su presa no era un conejo, o un siervo, o un pájaro. Estaba buscando un dragón, porque si _ella_ estaba por allí, significaba que su instinto no le había fallado, y que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse.

_¿Los has visto? _Preguntó a Espina, que sobrevolaba el bosque en esos momentos.

_No, parece que se fueron ¿y tú?_

_Nada. _

Muy en el fondo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, deseó que Eragon pasara de largo, que fuera a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, y los dejara a los dos seguir con su camino. Porque el juramento que le había hecho a Galbatorix le impediría dejarlo marcharse, si por casualidad llegaba a encontrarse con él.

No podría hacer nada más en ese caso, así que no tenía más opción que estar atento, y no dejar que lo sorprendiera.

Para cuando Murtagh volvió, diez minutos después, con varios pájaros en las manos, Selena ya había encendido el fuego.

Aunque algo no iba bien. Estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba, y podría jurar que estaba temblando. Al sentir su presencia, levantó la mirada hacia él, y pareció extrañarse.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eso te iba a preguntar- se acercó al fuego, y comenzó a preparar la comida, mirándola de reojo, sin poder apartar de la cabeza la idea de que parecía capaz de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó, frunciendo el seño- No ha pasado nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Aunque no lo creas, Murtagh, me las arreglé para cuidar de mi misma en los quince minutos que te fuiste- bromeó- ¡Mira que incluso logré encender una fogata sin hacer explotar el claro!

-Muy graciosa- cortó él, y decidió que probablemente sólo estaba cansada por el viaje. Después de todo, era la primera vez que dejaba el castillo.

Comieron en silencio, demasiado hambrientos para conversar. Espina no había llegado, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero sabía que de haberle pasado algo malo, ya lo habría sentido.

- Yo haré la primera guardia- dijo, arrojando los huesos al fuego una vez hubieron terminado de cenar.

Selena enarcó las cejas.

-¿Esta noche haremos guardias?

-Tenemos que hacerlo, con Eragon tan cerca. No sabemos si ha visto a Espina- explicó él.

-Entiendo- lo miró, y luego negó con la cabeza- tú descansa, yo vigilo.

-Pero…-comenzó a replicar el muchacho, más Selena lo atajó al momento.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta lo poco que has dormido en todo el viaje. Pareces un mapache- Quiso preguntar qué demonios era un mapache, pero se contuvo.

-Tú estás más pálida que yo.

-Eso me preocupa, porque si palideces más creerán que eres un muerto andante- dijo la chica, pensativa, con un brillo de burla en sus ojos.

-Hablo en serio, ¿segura que no estás enferma?

-Estoy bien, Murtagh- replicó ella, un tanto a la defensiva, y se llevó las manos a la cadera- No hay discusión, voy a montar la guardia yo, así que vete a dormir. Ahora.-ordenó, porque sonaba como una orden.

Su rostro denotaba determinación, y era consciente de que si seguía discutiendo con ella se les pasaría toda la noche y ninguno de los dos podría conciliar el sueño- Así de obstinada era.

-Bien, pero despiértame en tres horas. No vayas a quedarte despierta hasta el amanecer.

-Puedo pasar un día trasnochada, Murtagh- alegó.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo.

Espina pasó volando sobre sus cabezas, y aterrizó elegantemente en el espacio vacío que quedaba en el claro.

_Me alegro de verte_, pensó el muchacho, _¿alguna noticia?_

_Vi a Saphira, pero está demasiado lejos ya,_ respondió el dragón, que por su tono, estaba tan cansado como ellos.

_Tenías razón, deben de haber seguido de largo_. No pudo evitar el alivio que sintió al saber eso.

_Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que podemos relajarlos. Los soldados de Galbatorix podrían alcanzarnos en cualquier momento._

_No lo he olvidado._ Murtagh se acostó en el suelo, con la vista clavada en las fulgurantes estrellas. El sueño se estaba apoderando de él, por mucho que su plan original había sido hacerse el dormido hasta el cambio de guardia. Tres días sin dormir, cabalgando a toda velocidad, eran suficiente para dejar rendido a cualquiera. _Sabíamos que no sería un viaje fácil. Prácticamente nos burlamos de él. Escapar fue relativamente sencillo. _

Demasiado sencillo, en realidad. Pero ¿de qué servía preocuparse por eso en esos momentos?

_¿Crees que el plan de Selena funcione?_ La voz de Espina le llegaba algo lejos.

_Eso espero. Es algo desesperado, pero tienes que admitir que no ha sido del todo una mala idea. _

_Es una niña bastante imprudente. _

Murtagh sonrió. "Imprudente" era decir poco.

_Está completamente loca. _

Una idea bizarra le vino a la mente, aunque era ridículo, impensable.

Pero, era posible ¿no? Ya se lo había preguntado varias veces. De igual manera, eso no cambiaba las cosas.

_Aunque, quizás, si conseguimos escapar…_ Y antes de poder dar forma a ese nuevo pensamiento, el joven se quedó dormido.

…

Era ya bien entrada la noche. La luna iluminaba el claro, dibujando sombras sobre sus ocupantes, creando figuras fantasmales entre los troncos del bosque que los rodeaba. El viento susurraba los ecos de voces perdidas hace tiempo, los olores de ciudades lejanas que se mezclaban con los clamores de la naturaleza.

Selena estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Había estado así tanto tiempo que ya no las sentía, sólo un lejano hormigueo, que sabía que le dificultaría levantarse cuando quisiera hacerlo. Aunque todo le parecía lejano en ese momento.

Observaba las sombras que la luna, y el fuego casi extinto, dibujaban sobre su palma izquierda. El tenue brillo plateado que parecía desprender la marca de los jinetes. Parecía crecer tan rápido como Gobaith, y ahora tenía la forma de un dragón pequeño.

_Estás preocupada,_ dijo una voz sorprendentemente clara en su cabeza, _¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu amigo lo que te pasó?_

Inconscientemente, giró la cabeza hacia donde sabía que estaba Gobaith, y luego volvió a clavarla en el suelo.

_Te diste cuenta._ El dragón pareció ofenderse.

_No nací ayer, Selena._

_Claro que no. Lo recuerdo bien, fue hace cinco días. _Se le escapó una sonrisa, Gobaith debía de haber crecido nuevamente, porque ya sus oraciones eran más completas.

_¿Crees que sospeche algo?_

Levantó la mirada de su mano, hacia el joven dormido. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan tranquilo desde hace varios días. Su respiración acompasada, sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de paz en su rostro. Se dijo que, por mucho que se lo hubiera pedido, no iba a despertarlo. No esa noche. Ya había trabajado suficiente.

_Se dará cuenta en algún momento_, admitió, _no podré mentirle eternamente. Pero, de momento, creo que no sabe nada._

¿Sabría ya Galbatorix que ella era un jinete? La sola idea le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Se imaginó a si misma atada a su padre para siempre, incapaz de escapar, obligada a jurarle lealtad en el idioma antiguo…

Negó con la cabeza. Eso jamás pasaría, se dijo, Murtagh y ella no volverían a Urû'baen jamás, ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello. Nada malo les sucedería. Tenía que ser así. Tenía que estar escrito en algún lado que los dos se merecían aunque sea un mínimo de felicidad. Un instante en el que pudieran dejar de correr, en el que sus vidas no peligraran y pudieran preocuparse más por vivirlas, en vez de por conservarlas.

_Todo va a salir bien._

_Eso espero, pequeña, _coincidió Gobaith.

…

Eragon se movía entre las sombras, sin más luz que los débiles rayos de luz lunar que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles. Sus pies aplastaron una rama, desprendiendo un chasquido suficiente, en su opinión, como para despertar a un ejército completo. Maldijo mentalmente. Ese no era su día.

-No hagas ruido- advirtió Arya, sin siquiera girar la cabeza, en un tono tan bajo que, de no tener el un oído sobrehumano, no lo habría escuchado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, escuchando en caso de que alguien hubiera detectado su presencia.

No era tonto, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que el plan no hubiera funcionado. De que Murtagh hubiera descubierto sus intenciones, y se hubiera marchado del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Aunque algo le decía que su hermano no era de los que huían.

Espina había estado volando sobre sus cabezas durante toda la noche, en busca de Saphira. Eragon había sido claro, tenía que alejarse, hacerle creer que se habían ido. De lo contrario, no habría tenido sentido intentarlo. Al menos, esa parte había ido según lo esperado- O eso creía.

Sin embargo allí, tan cerca de hacerlo, se sintió sorprendentemente incompleto y abandonado al no tener a su lado a la dragona. Pero no podía echarse atrás, tenía que encontrar al jinete.

Siguieron caminando hacia el este- la dirección que había tomado Espina- cuando el chico escuchó un ruido que no parecía completamente producto de los habitantes naturales del bosque. Unas presencias que no se definían del todo, pero que definitivamente no eran animales.

-Los veo- dijo Arya, delante de él, sólo unos minutos después. Cuando él la alcanzó, la elfa se hizo a un lado para cederle el puesto.

Desde allí, entre la espesura, Eragon logró distinguir al enorme dragón rojo, y a su jinete, durmiendo a unos pasos de este. El fuego apenas e iluminaba el lugar, pero sabía que era él.

Y no estaba solo.

A sólo unos pasos del rubio, tan cerca que podía distinguir su rostro con total claridad, vio a una chica que debía de tener más o menos su edad. Era pálida, pelirroja, y de ojos violetas y brillantes, que en ese momento recorrían el bosque con la mirada, alertas. En busca, de seguro, del causante del ruido que había hecho el mismo. La reconoció al momento.

Era la nueva jinete.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hasta pronto:**_

Selena no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en el mismo lugar, custodiando un bosque que parecía eternamente tranquilo, y hablando con Gobaith para no aburrirse- Ni quedarse dormida.

Y sin embargo, estaba cabeceando otra vez, los ojos cerrándosele cada vez más…

De repente, oyó un crujido, y se puso en pie de un salto, escudriñando la oscuridad a su alrededor.

_¿Escuchaste eso? _

_¿Qué cosa?_ Gobaith parecía confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo _¿Ves a alguien?_

Selena negó con la cabeza, y luego recordó que él no podía verla.

_No, pero me pareció oír un ruido, como de…_ No supo explicarlo, a lo mejor y había sido producto de su imaginación.

_Ten cuidado, Selena._

La joven le dijo que lo tendría, buscó el cuchillo, y esperó, atenta.

Más, luego de varios minutos sin que ocurriera ningún suceso digno de contar, se relajó un poco.

_Debí de haberlo soñado,_ pensó, avergonzada por adormilarse en su primera guardia. De haber estado despierto Murtagh, de seguro la mataría.

Entonces, escuchó un susurro entre los árboles, y todo su cuerpo volvió a tensarse en alerta.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó.

Silencio.

Pero no estaba sola. Lo sabía.

Alguien la estaba observando. Escuchó un susurro ligeramente diferente al anterior, que parecía venir de su derecha. Espina se despertó de golpe y comenzó a gruñir, furioso.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal. No eran los hombres del rey, ellos habrían intentado tomarla por la fuerza, se habrían aprovechado de que estaba relativamente sola y desarmada. Llegado a esa conclusión, no supo que la motivó a decir:

-Sé que estás allí, Eragon- su voz le pareció repentinamente calmada- No te tengo miedo.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque no la esperaba tampoco. Tenían que irse, y rápido. Fue a despertar a Murtagh, y se arrodilló a su lado, sin soltar el cuchillo ni dejar de examinar el bosque que se había tornado repentinamente amenazante y peligroso.

Lo zarandeó por el hombro, llamándolo, pero el chico no se movió en lo más mínimo. Resopló frustrada.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, Murtagh! ¡Despierta! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!- gruñó, zarandeándolo con más fuerza, ahora con las dos manos, pero él seguía tan inmóvil como antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué no lo habían despertado los gruñidos de Espina? Habían funcionado la primera vez, y nadie podía tener el sueño tan pesado como para no escucharlos. Sintió que palidecía e, instintivamente, sujetó la muñeca del muchacho entre sus dedos. Casi suspiró de alivio al sentirle el pulso, pero, entonces ¿por qué no se levantaba?

Miró al dragón, que recorría el bosque con la mirada, enseñando los dientes en una postura verdaderamente amenazadora.

-¿Qué ocurre, Espina?

Sin embargo, no fue el dragón el que le respondió.

-No va a despertar -dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, y alguien, que en su preocupación no había sentido venir, colocó su propio cuchillo en su garganta.

…

Eragon no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta, tan pronto la miró, que la chica era una jinete. Era algo que no sabía definir, como un aura que la rodeaba, y la diferenciaba de los demás humanos.

Ella se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose, y apuntó con el cuchillo en su dirección, aunque claro, lo más probable era que no lo supiera.

-¿Quién anda allí?

Arya y él intercambiaron una mirada. La elfa asintió, y se perdió entre los árboles. El muchacho siguió mirando a la joven, y se preguntó dónde podía estar su dragón. Esperó, hasta que escuchó la voz de Arya murmurar el hechizo en el idioma antiguo. El que impediría que Murtagh intentara detenerlos.

No había manera de dormir al dragón, sin embargo, pero contaba con que parte del conjuro lo afectaría a él también. Y así fue. Al sentirse aturdido, consciente de que algo le había ocurrido a su jinete, Espina comenzó a gruñir.

La chica no se sobresaltó, parecía estar esperando eso.

-Sé que estás allí Eragon. No te tengo miedo.

Eso lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía ella su nombre?

Bueno, esa parte no era tan difícil. Sin intención de alardear, el joven jinete era consciente de que todo el país sabía quién era. Pero ¿cómo sabía esa mujer que_ él_ estaba _allí_? ¿Habría detectado su presencia?

Eragon negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado joven para eso. No debía de tener más de una semana como jinete, y dudaba que su hermano le hubiera enseñado algo.

Murtagh, ¡eso era! Tenía que haberle hablado sobre él ¿Qué otras cosas le habría dicho?

Bajó el cuchillo sólo unos centímetros, y corrió hacia el muchacho. Él sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, pero le daba oportunidad de entrar sin ser visto.

-¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –parecía asustada, como si creyera que podía estar muerto. Eragon se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, aunque dudó que ella pudiera oírlo con el ruido que estaba haciendo.

Espina lo miró fijamente, pequeñas líneas de humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales, y le enseñó los dientes. Pero aquel enorme dragón ya no era una amenaza.

-¿Qué pasa Espina?- preguntó la joven, mirándolo por primera vez, después de comprobar que el pelinegro sólo dormía.

La sujetó por las muñecas, recogió la daga que ella había dejado en el suelo, y sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensaba.

-No se va a despertar- dijo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó con tono acusador, y (a pesar de todo) sereno.

-No fui yo- Admitió, y la chica soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Claro, y él sólo cayó en un coma espontáneo, casualmente en el mismo momento en que tu apareces ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpida? –intentó soltarse, pero Eragon la sujetó con más fuerza, inmovilizándola.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada a un punto del bosque, y en ese momento salió a la vista un dragón violeta joven, del tamaño de un venado. Creyó oírla murmurar algo como que _"ahora sí no te voy a poder esconder"_ pero fue tan bajo que se dijo que bien pudo ser idea suya.

-Mala idea, jinete de dragón- dijo Arya, que acababa de salir de entre las sombras. Llevaba un arco entre sus manos, y la flecha en él apuntaba directamente al corazón del jinete dormido.

-Dile a tu dragón que si intenta algo, mi amiga matará a tu amigo- ordenó, sintiéndose increíblemente mal por amenazar a alguien de esa forma. Aunque la chica no sabía el peligro que corría estando con alguien como Murtagh.

-Puede entenderte, no es idiota- replicó lacónicamente, aunque parecía resignada. Eragon se preguntó que habría podido decirle su hermano para convencerla de que confiara en él, porque obviamente lo hacía- No le hagas daño- murmuró, mirando a la elfa por primera vez.

-Entonces, haz lo que decimos.

Algo en ella parecía oponerse a la idea de seguir las órdenes de la elfa, pero a la final, suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza.

_Saphira, te necesito,_ pensó levantando la mirada al cielo. No bien lo hubo hecho, escuchó gruñir a la dragona, y la vio bajar al claro.

-Supongo que esa es Saphira- dijo ella, al tiempo que los dos se ponían en pie.

-Sí- no le veía el sentido a mentirle.

_¡Es una niña! _exclamó la dragona, y Eragon no pudo evitar mirarla, ceñudo.

_Tenemos la misma edad, ¿te parezco un niño?_

_Claro que no, pequeño, _el tono de burla era evidente, _quiero decir, que por la manera en que se comportaba, pensé que sería una persona mayor. _

Estaba de acuerdo con Saphira, aunque no sabía decir que había en esa joven que la hacía parecer años mayor de lo que realmente se veía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.

Arya levantó el arco, pasando de apuntar a Murtagh, a apuntarla ella. El dragón morado gruñó, y fue a defenderla, pero fue interceptado por Saphira.

-¡No!- gritó la muchacha, agitándose violentamente, al ver que la dragona azul soltaba una llamarada que su dragón había esquivado por poco- ¡No lo lastimes!

_Déjalo._

_Lo haré. Pero dile que si intenta atacarte nuevamente, no me andaré con contemplaciones._

Eso hizo, y ella asintió.

-No lo hará- giró la cabeza, en un intento por mirarlo a los ojos, y él la soltó, ya que no veía el punto de seguirla amenazando cuando ya la tenía rodeada. Clavó en el chico sus ojos violetas, sorprendentemente seria- Me llamo Selena, y él es Gobaith.

-Tú ya sabes mi nombre, y el de mi dragona-dijo- Ella es Arya- señaló con un ademán a la elfa, que había bajado el arco.

-Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias, Selena.

Selena hizo una reverencia burlona.

-Se ve que son personas encantadoras- dijo sarcásticamente

_Dile que no sea tan payasa. _

_No soy intérprete._ La dragona gruñó, y Selena giró la cabeza, enarcando una ceja.

-Ella… también está encantada de conocerte- Saphira volvió a gruñir- Muy en el fondo.

-No lo dudo.

-Vendrás con nosotros- apuntó Eragon- tú y tu dragón. Tenemos que llevarlos con los vardenos.

La chica pareció vacilar, y bajó la mirada hacia Murtagh.

-No pensarás dejarlo aquí… ¿o sí?- inquirió- No en ese estado. Los soldados lo van a matar.

_¿Soldados?_

-¿De qué hablas?

-Est…-calló de golpe, y negó con la cabeza- No importa, sólo, prométeme que lo despertarás.

-_No hace falta_- dijo la elfa en el idioma antiguo- _recuperará el sentido en unas horas. El hechizo sólo lo mantendrá inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que no nos siga._

Eragon estuvo a punto de decirle que lo más probable era que la pelirroja no la hubiera entendido, pero, para su sorpresa, Selena asintió, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en él.

-Va a buscarte, de todas formas- fue todo lo que dijo, y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, recogió su bolsa del suelo, metió su cuchillo dentro, y asintió con la cabeza.

…

Selena se sentía impotente. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por no haber despertado a Murtagh cuando aún había podido. Entre los dos, de seguro habrían hallado la manera de detener a Eragon.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para creer que todo iba a salir bien?

-¿Cuál de los dos es tu caballo?- la muchacha lo señaló, y el rubio lo tomó por las riendas, mientras Arya ataba sus manos con una cuerda, murmurando unas palabras en el idioma antiguo que hizo que se tensaran.

-No voy a escapar- masculló. ¿No era obvio que no lo haría, después de que habían amenazado con atacar a Murtagh y a Gobaith si lo intentaba?

-Sólo por si acaso, jinete- respondió la elfa, con la misma voz tranquila. La situación no parecía inmutarla en lo absoluto.

Selena la fulminó con la mirada. La odiaba, y hacía menos de cinco minutos que la conocía.

-¿Tú dragón puede volar?- preguntó el chico.

-En realidad… No lo sé.

-Pregúntale- insistió Eragon. La chica lo hizo de mala gana, molesta de que aquel condenado jinete siguiera dándole órdenes.

_No. Pero puedo cortarle la cabeza si quieres. _

-Dice que no- respondió, sonriendo para sus adentros, aunque sabía que de intentarlo, Saphira no haría esperar su respuesta.

-Tendrá que seguirnos a pie, entonces- dijo Eragon- sube al caballo.

La joven iba a replicar algo, pero Saphira soltó otra llamarada que casi le quema la ropa, de no haberse movido en el momento justo.

_Maldita dragona_.

Selena se dio la vuelta, mirando a Espina, que parecía confundido, si es que un dragón puede estarlo.

_No dejes que nada malo le pase._

_Yo… _parecía costarle encontrar las palabras, _estará bien... Le diré… Lo que pasó. _

Subió al caballo, tal y como Eragon había dicho, y le dirigió una última mirada a Murtagh, mientras el rubio tiraba de las riendas para sacarla del claro.

_Nos veremos pronto ¿vale?_ Sabía que no podía escucharla, pero le bastaba con eso para despedirse_. Adiós._

_Tengan cuidado,_ le dijo el enorme dragón rojo, viendo como se alejaban. _No intentes hacer ninguna locura._

Selena sonrió tristemente. Ella sólo sabía hacer locuras.

_No te prometo nada_

…

Llegaron al claro, donde estaban sus caballos. La pelirroja no había dicho nada en todo el viaje. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y Eragon no se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. En su opinión, ya la había importunado lo suficiente.

-¿La llevamos con los vardenos?- preguntó a la elfa, mientras ataba el caballo de Selena al suyo.

-Esas fueron las órdenes que te dio Nasuada ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero hay una posibilidad de que Murtagh sepa donde están. Los estaremos arriesgando a ellos, y a ella- Sabía que, importándole la chica o no (aunque dudaba que lo hiciera), no dejaría escapar a la última jinete tan fácilmente.

-Tienes razón, Eragon- dijo Arya- pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Podríamos llevarla a Ellesméra…- alegó sin convicción. Arya enarcó una ceja.

-Entonces le diríamos al jinete de Galbatorix donde está la ciudad de los elfos- dijo, seria- ¿te parece eso mejor?

Vale, había sido una pésima idea.

-No, lo siento. La llevaremos con los vardenos. De todas maneras, debe de creer que siguen en Surda.

Le pareció que Selena sonreía fugazmente, pero podía haber sido sólo producto de la luz de las llamas que Saphira había encendido.

_Vámonos, pequeño, tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja que tenemos_, le dijo la dragona, y él asintió, subiendo a su caballo.

_Adelántate, Saphira. _Respondió. Y ella abrió las alas, remontando el vuelo.

_Si alguno de los dos intenta algo, no dudes en llamarme. _

_Creo que Arya y yo podemos con una jinete inexperta y un dragón pequeño, _bromeó, pero sabía que si algo pasaba, la buscaría.

La elfa apagó el fuego, dejándolos a la tenue iluminación de las estrellas, y subió a su caballo, encabezando la marcha.

-Nos queda un largo camino, Eragon- dijo. Los vardenos estaban al otro lado del Lago Leona. A tres días de viaje, si bordaban la ciudad, que era el plan.

-Dile a tu dragón que nos siga- ordenó, girando la cabeza hacia Selena. Luego de una pequeña pausa, la joven dijo en voz baja:

-Captó el mensaje.

Emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a los vardenos, Eragon preguntándose porque no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Acababa de salvarla, si bien ella no lo sabía. Pero no podía apartar la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando.

Volvió a mirarla. Seguía completamente inmóvil, con la mirada baja. Los elfos estaban equivocados, debía de tener mínimo un mes de haberse convertido en jinete, por el tamaño de su dragón.

Parecía increíblemente triste.

_Hiciste lo correcto, pequeño, _le dijo Saphira, dándole ánimos, _ya se dará cuenta de ello._

Selena sonrió irónicamente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, y él no pudo evitar preguntarle qué era lo que encontraba tan divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es curioso- respondió sin mirarlo, lo último que le diría esa noche, aunque el chico no lo entendería hasta mucho tiempo después- creía que ustedes eran los buenos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ando en una buena racha (?) escribí el capítulo en una hora o.o (Para los que no saben, normalmente estos capítulos de 2000 palabras suelen tomarme mínimo cuatro días). <strong>**Es un poco flojo, lo sé. La sangre, la acción y el gore (?) no salen hasta mucho más adelante jajaja, pero es que me imaginé qué, odiando Eragon la violencia tanto como lo hace, y sintiendo el aprecio que siente por Murtagh, a pesar de todas las cosas que ha hecho, hayaría la forma de "salvar" a Selena pacíficamente. O al menos, sin cortarle la cabeza a su hermano en el proceso. **

**No se preocupen, Murtagh no es tan hippie, ya lo verán (Muahahaha)**

**Una vez más, gracias a los que leen, y a los que dejan reviews y añaden esta historia a sus favoritos :D me hacen sentir como una profesional. (?) Sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Atentamente,**

**Nikky Grey.**


	7. Nota de autora lean, por favor

¡Hola! Espero que no pensaran que era un capítulo nuevo (de ser así, es otra cosa más por la que tengo que disculparme). Esta nota es un tanto corta, pero espero que entiendan luego de leer el por qué.

Para empezar, lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, MUCHO no actualizar desde hace tanto tiempo. A decir verdad, últimamente no he podido escribir tanto como me gusta, lo que es un sufrimiento, y mi excusa es un tanto patética, pero es la verdad, así que espero que cuente.

Aquí va: Comencé la universidad, y resultó no ser tan fácil como... Bien, nunca esperé que fuera fácil, pero estos han sido los meses más ocupados de mi vida. Otra razón por la que en agosto no pude escribir es porque quería terminar un proyecto original en el que he estado trabajando desde hace unos años, ya que el concurso donde pienso participar tiene fecha tope para este mes, y de verdad me emociona mucho participar y tener una novela publicada. Quizás algún día se la encuentren por allí, jajaja.

De manera que por una razón u otra, he descuidado en gran medida mis fics, y lo único que he subido en meses es la historia que ya tenía guardada en la computadora desde San Valentín. Bien, les mentiría si les dijera que este mes sin falta habrá un capítulo nuevo, pero si les prometo que pienso continuar todas mis historias, así que no se olviden de ellas :D No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, así que no se preocupen por eso, sólo necesito tiempo y de su paciencia. Planeo dedicar mis vacaciones de Navidad a continuarlas en cualquier caso, y tengo una semana libre entre esos meses, así que ¿Quién sabe? Quizás haya una sorpresa esperándolos ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, agregan a favoritos, alertan o siguen alguna de mis historias. Sus comentarios me hacen sonreír y me animan incluso cuando estoy estresada con los parciales- Por no mencionar que evitan que lance los libros de anatomía por la ventana...

Como dije, esta nota es corta, pero ocupa todo lo que tengo que decir, así que por primera vez me ahorraré las descripciones inecesarias que según mis amigos abarcan hasta las piedras que el prota está pisando.

Se disculpa otra vez, y espera verlos pronto,

Atentamente,

**Nikki-Grey.**


End file.
